Her Poisonous Antidote
by ALaViola
Summary: A multi-chapter story in celebration for CoLu week, June 21-27. Prompts: day one- Language, Day two-Caged Day Three-fairy tale, day four- Glitter, day five-rumors, day six-journey and day seven-Journey, good luck to everyone participating and enjoy the story!
1. Day One: Language

**Hello and welcome to Her Poisonous Antidote!**

 **I told you guys I was participating**

 **in CoLu week and so here we are.**

 **Sorry if it's not the best**

 **I haven't really written a story where Cora is a big character like this**

 **so hopefully It won't be to bad and you enjoy it.**

 **Eien ni Touko and Dragon'sHost have set up the CoLu week for us so**

 **just as a reminder it was not me who came up with it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't NOT own Fairy Tail**

 **Thank you for reading!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'**

 ** _'Here's how the story went-..."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Day one: Language**

 **~QOoOQ~**

The trill sounds of clinking metals against one another was the only sound the young lady could hear, she would count ' _1, 2, 3'_ before the clinking became known again and she briefly wondered how many times she had been able to count up to three within the small period of time she had been in the spacious room for. Silence was always one of her weakness, she despised it and yet loved it, she took a bite of her portion of food and chewed at an amble pace, when she read for example, she absolutely adored the silence it provided her and allowed her mind to wander else ware inside the fairy tales she read from the large book.

' _1, 2, 3'_ but she hated when it went mute around her and whatever presence was with her, that always meant that there was nothing for them to exchange, no polite words, no delighted noises, no loving words were ever spoken between them, just the mere silence and comfort it provided. There was a possibility that they just did not understand one another, the young lady straightened herself, she knew better than that, there was so much she wanted to say to him every time it was like this but she would only receive a curt reply in response to her witty conversation starters, and by no means was she pleased.

She let out a prolonged sigh that went on deaf ears as she silently placed her silver ware on her dish and stood, "Father, may I be excused?" Her polite words were spoken clearly so she did not have to repeat herself and though it was clear that her father heard her words and stared at her for a moment before placing his own utensils down and folding his hands in front of his face,

"Where must you be if cannot even finish having a meal with your father," she clasped her hands over the fabric of her dress and avoided eye contact as much as possible, she couldn't possibly tell him that she could not withstand another moment of being in his presences, and so she calmly raised her chin higher as she had been taut and explained,

"Spetto-san has given me a novel to read for my studies, Father." He nodded in approval and signaled her to take her leave with a wave of his hand, she raised the corners of her dress and curtseyed before leaving the dining hall and turned her back on her father like he had done to her all those years. The clicking of her heels was the only sound in the room as she approached the no opened door, courtesy of one of their many servants, and walked through it, giving a nod to the young male as she did.

The silence again followed her as she walked down the corridors of their home, if she could even call it that, she could never recall a time where it had completely felt like a home to her, even when she was young and everything in her young mind was so restricted, she knew what a home was supposed to feel like and where she lived was one that she could not call just that. She sighed at the dull ache she felt on her feet and was momentarily glad there was no being around her as she slipped off the source of her pain before picking them up and letting them dangle from her fingers.

Her father, Jude Heartfilia, was the sole ruler of Fiore kingdom and she-being his daughter- was the beautiful princess that would not only further develop their lands but produce a child when she was of age. How she dreaded the day her father would send her off with a man chosen by him yet unknown to her. and although she knew it was a far-cry, she dreamt of the day she would find someone to love her and cherish her like in the stories she had read many times before, but how would it be possible for a princess such as herself to find love when she was imprisoned in her own castle with no one but the maids and butlers to keep her company.

She once had a family, _friends_ even, but even they were taken away from her years ago. She willed the tears away as she traced the lines on the walls, continuing her way to the one room she loved to stay in. As of recently, the castle hadn't been as quiet as usual with the exception of when she dined with her father, it was always quiet, but otherwise there was always a faint noise coming from beneath the marble floor and the young princess briefly wondered what or who was disturbing the silence within her castle, but she hadn't dared to see the source of the noises and simply feigned ignorance to the matter.

Her once lovely castle was now desolate, something she was sure her mother never would have wanted but it didn't matter now, she was gone and so was the love that once occupied the kingdom. The cool carpet flattened beneath her weight as she took each step toward the grand library, the one place where she wasn't Lucy Heartfilia the princess of Fiore, but just Lucy. Her pace quickened slightly at the thought of being able to drown herself in the many books the shelves provided, the blonde almost berated herself at the thought of getting so excited over a mere book but she just shook her head, she deserved to be happy from time to time and if reading was what did that then why should she feel bashful?

Lucy snacked her slender fingers around the cool metallic handle of the door as she approached it, momentarily she studied the carvings on it and much like the others, the young Heartfilia could not deduct what they meant. Each door within the palace had a special 'story' as she called it carved into the luxurious wood and might she add, it was beautifully crafted. For years she had mulled over the meaning behind the engravings or wondered if there really was any meaning behind them but she was determined to find out if there was but she still has yet to find it.

Shrugging her shoulders wantonly, the blonde yanked open the doors leading to her safe haven and instantly was hit with the musty smell of books and for some reason she enjoyed the odd, yet familiar smell of old books as she slowly walked into the room, not worry about the time she spent away from her lessons or the servant's, she was focused on her own joy. Her glistening eyes roamed over the many rows of shelves, each one filled to the brim with books from when the first queen, Mavis, was alive to when she was just a mere child.

She ran her fingers across the spines of each book she passed, each book had a story within in them whether it be a fantasy or a history book, they were stills stories just waiting to be read. Lucy, feeling nostalgic, choose to read the diary of her great grandmother and first Queen of Fiore, the young princess could still remember her mother telling her stories of Mavis as she reminisced. Her mother, Layla Heartfilia, a woman known for her kindness toward anyone she met and her intelligence, something that many others had said to her time and time again.

Layla had always told her daughter of how dignified Mavis was, she had a certain 'aura'-as she would say- about her that just screamed power and intelligence, both of which she had but what Layla had been most expressive on was her generosity and kindness. Although ruthless when it came to security and battle, Mavis was kind to anyone she came across-with the exception of potential threats- Layla then carried onto explain how loving the woman was and if her mother said it, Lucy had no doubt that Mavis was the exact kind of woman her mother described.

As if worried it would break, the young blonde opened the diary with care and flipped to the first page she had stopped at the last time she read it. Although she had read almost all of the journal, there were still a select few pages that she had never had the chance to read until that moment, "Mavis Vermillion, June 27th-July 3rd, X686," she read aloud, realizing that the month and day it was written matched up with the current day and month while the year was X785. A bitter laugh escaped her lips as she realized just how little time she had left to be a single lady until she was bed by a man of her father's choice, which was most likely to be the most beneficial man to their lands.

She stared at the neatly written words in Mavis' personal book and smiled slightly, she was one of the lucky few to be able to know what Queen Mavis' thoughts were before and after she became Queen, and the entry she was about to read momentarily was one before she was crowned and titled Queen of the Fiore Kingdom. She blinked, it was getting harder for her to see the inked words her great grandmother had written and she realized it was finally well past the time her father would normally finished his food and so with belated happiness the princess lit a nearby candle and sat down on the chair beside it and read.

 _'-I've just discovered something truly unnerving and yet exciting down in the basement of our castle; there is a dungeon. Father-King Toma- whom I have mentioned numerous times within this journal, had never spouted even the smallest hint of there being a dungeon beneath our home and yet there it was in all its eerie glory. The first things I noticed when entering the dreadful room were the shackles hanging from the wall and the faint smell of blood, now this unnerved me to no end but being the curious youth I am, I perused the path of cold stone and headed toward the forgotten light._

 _I met a man that night. I know I shouldn't be writing this for fear of my sister Huisi-or worse, my Father somehow finding this and reading it, I would be in great trouble but I must. The man-despite his grotesque expression- was handsome, the man, whose name I later learned was Zeref, had broad, muscular shoulder with soft facial features, his beautifully silky black hair was dirtied to no end and he wore nothing but a loin cloth to cover himself and yet, I found myself infatuated by him.'_

The blonde gasped at the unexpected news, her father had never informed her of there being a dungeon in the basement of their palace and yet he expected her to rule over the kingdom with her intended-whoever that may be. Although she was angered by her father secrecy she was more so surprised at the fact that her grandmother, Queen Mavis Vermillion, was infatuated by a prisoner but, if love was like her books said, than Mavis obviously had not control over her heart.

 _'Timidly, I had called out to the young Zeref who, in return had given me a vicious look, startled as I may have been, I did not let his glare frighten me and willed myself not to back away before speaking to him. Everything about Zeref was rough, his tone, his ill-spoken words and scarred body but he was perfection, does that even sound sane? No matter, his eyes were something that intrigued me the most, it was like staring into a bottomless pit of dread and sorrow and I found myself wanting to find a light in that tunnel, but the question was always the same, would Zeref let me be that light?_

 _He questioned me relentlessly for the time I was there, why was someone of my status speaking to a prisoner such as himself? I found myself unable to respond with the intelligence that I was known for and answered much like a jester would by saying I would like to help him. Zeref, he told me to stay away after that, to stop trying and leave him alone and when I asked why he refused my help, why he pushed away my outstretched hand he looked at me with the eyes of a frightened child and told me, because nothing was forever with him, all temporary and that someday I would die and leave him like everyone else he had known. But, I refused to believe it, how foolish I was-'_

"GO TO FUCKING HELL YOU BASTARDS!" Lucy squeaked at the sudden voice filled with anger, and planted her hands firmly on the floor after falling out of her seat, that voice, it had come from beneath her and instantly the information she received from Mavis' Journal came up and she remembered that there was a dungeon beneath the castle. She shivered at the possibility of even the weakest of the prisoners escaping and running around the halls of the castle and briefly, Lucy wondered if she really was ever safe within the castle.

The voice she had heard not moments ago sounded angry but also filled with pain and sorrow, she never imagined what life as a prisoner was like nor did she wish to know but something told her to go see who it was that spouted such profanity at-what was most likely- the guards they kept around the dungeon. Lucy wondered in belated horror just what the guards were doing to the poor soul living beneath her home.

"Lucy-Sama!" Again a shrill sound escaped the princess' mouth as the sound of the twin doors leading in the library were opened with a bellowing sound. Placing a hand over her racing heart, the blonde calmed her breathing as the maid dashed over to her young mistress and helped her up. "Lucy-Sama, are you well?" Lucy smiled and nodded slightly as she stood up and dusted her dress off,

"Yes, I am thank you. I was just surprised," she assured the nurse who smiled and helped her fix her dress, "who was the man that spoke such vile words?" The maid blinked at her momentarily before glancing down at her dress and scolding her for getting tare in it. Lucy glanced down at herself; the dress was extremely expensive as it was hand-made from one of the best. The dress was quite large in size and uncomfortable for her own liking, the tiffany blue colored dress had a sweetheart neckline with silver sequence spread across the chest while the skirt flared out around the waist only allowing people within certain proximity of her due to the width of the skirt.

She sighed as the old maid led her to her chambers and drew her a bath, this was one of the things she hated the most about being born a noble, the only privacy she got was when she was about to sleep and even then they would walk into her room to check on her or stand guard outside. She, begrudgingly, allowed Ms. Spetto to help her undress herself and 'escort' her into the bathtub as the elder woman helped clean the blonde, something she had been against ever since she had hit the sensitive age of 13-maybe even earlier and here she was, a sixteen year old girl allowing herself to be bathed by a maid.

Although she hated having to be helped while bathing, she was glad it was Ms. Spetto, she at least allowed her to have some time to herself after being washed and then made an excuse to the guards or her father when she wasn't around right after the old maid was done. She thanked the woman as she left the bathroom, leaving a towel and her sleepwear on the bathroom counter for her when she was finished. The blonde closed her eyes with a serene look on her face, thankful for the peace as she dipped her head below the water.

It had been a little over a half and hour since she had heard the violent scream from the dungeon, often in the time period she found herself thinking about the male with the sharp tongue. He interested her. Surely no ordinary prisoner could be kept away underneath the castle, it had to of been someone extremely dangerous for her father to go to such extents, but then again she barely knew the man as it was and so she decided that maybe he had just overreacted about something simple and thrown him in there. Sitting up, she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin atop her smooth legs and stared blankly ahead of her, the only noise being the sloshing the water provided and the occasional drip from the tap.

The words she had read from her grandmothers diary popped into her mind once again, she was still dwelling over the thought of Mavis falling for a prisoner, not that she judged her for her infatuation that she had no control over, but it seemed highly unlikely to her and even then she wondered how Mavis had felt about marrying another man other than Zeref. Had she felt desolate? She just couldn't imagine it, from the stories she had been told or read of the legendary Queen, she always had a smile on her face, never angered or panicked or even sad, she was always cheerful. Like her mother.

Lucy sighed and pulled the plug on the drain before hastily wrapping the large towel around her soaked body and dried herself off, willing away the coolness of the air as she slipped on her nightgown which consisted of a soft black silk that reached her mid-thy, held up by two thin straps, something her father had always scolded her form wearing, asking her where her chastity had gone but, even though utterly repulsed by her father's accusations, she wondered why he kept giving her such dresses to flaunt her ample chest.

Neatly, she folded the towel as she unconsciously allowed her mind to drift back to the prisoner, not fully understanding why her mind was drawn to him and his voice she slipped out of her bathroom and crawled onto the bed she had slept in since she was a child and stared at the night sky before slowly closing her eyes, welcoming what little sleep she could get.

* * *

 **~QOoOQ~**

It had been a few hours since the young blonde had entered her chambers and yet she still could not sleep, she continued to mull over the enraged grated screams, followed by a continuously unpleasant clangor, earlier heard by a man unknown, locked away beneath the castle. The tremors running through her body from the wail had calmed only slightly and the blonde princess now sat on her bed, staring out the window to her room. To distract her mind from the unpleasant thoughts from the unnamed prisoner, Lucy began to think about her silly childhood dreams, something she had always wanted to do but knew she was never able to do deep down.

Freedom.

She wanted to be free. Free to travel the lands as she wished, free to be with her friends again, free to dirty her tongue with sharp words of a language only known to _'vile human beings'_ as her father had said although she thought no such thing about them, she still wished to observe how their behavior differed from her own-or other nobles-despite their way of speech, and to find there was one such being bellow her at that moment in the dungeon fascinated her. Most of all, she wanted to be free to _love_. She shook her head, why were all her thoughts revolving around one cry?

Lucy stared at the stars longingly, it had been a long time since she had been able to relax and just appreciate the beauty the twinkling lights in the midnight sky had provided her, something she had greatly missed ever since she had busied herself with her studies to avoid confrontation with her father. Although it had been awhile, the blonde could still point out every constellation that she had likely memorized in the sky, and she briefly wondered why she hadn't even stopped to enjoy the celestial orbs.

 _'Right,'_ she nodded her head and sighed, _'because I miss them too much.'_ A shudder ran through her thin frame as the cool air of the night nipped at her skin, she released a shaky breath and shook her head; at this rate she was never going to be able to sleep, silently berating her restless mind for occupying her time of peace with odd thoughts, she quietly slid off the bed. Humming to herself, she slipped on a pair of expensive flats her maid had provided her along with a transparent cover to put over her night gown, the sleeves ending at her elbows while the length ended at her knees. The cover was one of the only sleepwear she allowed expensive silk such as the transparent white it was for her night gowns and covers all for reasons unknown to her father.

Lucy crept toward the door and her only exit, hopefully her father had not stationed guards outside of her room again, and if he did, she prayed to Mavis that they were in between guard shifts. Placing her hand on the crack between the two large doors, she successfully pried one of the beautifully carved wooden doors open silently and slipped out of her-what she deemed- own prison cell and shuffled down the corridors, mindful of the restless castle and the people within it.

As the blonde lazily swept her fingertips across the walls, not caring how un proper or un lady like she was being in that moment, and sighed out in slight frustration. Lucy wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and allow sleep to consume her but there was something that kept pulling her away from sleep and so her irritation was quite visible on her face, walking through the empty halls, the young princess observed the painting decorating each wall, she could see different paintings of her ancestors with their children, all the way down to her family portrait. She halted then.

Somehow she managed to maneuver to the familiar yet vague halls into a part that she herself, hadn't been to in a long time and even then she hardly knew where she was walking, only letting her sub consciousness to lead her to where it desired, even if made impossible. The portrait was of her mother, father and her younger self before their happy family turned sour and dread filled the kingdom, her mother wore a large smile on her face, one filled with love with her blonde locks much like hers braided to the side and a beautiful red and pink gown, that made her twitch at its-seemingly- hindered ability for the user of said dress to breath.

Behind her with his arms rested on her shoulders as she sat, was her father, a soft look on his features yet somehow portrayed with an air of superiority, power and authority, something Lucy was sure he had, he wore his crown on his blonde locks as did his wife and wore a horribly stiff-looking suit, only fit for his majesty. In the blonde mother's arms was her younger self, which she was told had been her only months after being born. Chocolate brown eyes stared innocently at her past self through the portrait with curly, golden locks flailing around her and a light pink-what she assumed- silk gown covering her new-born body.

She snorted, uncharacteristically un-ladylike, and rolled her eyes rudely. How innocent and foolish she had been back then and though she were a mere child, Lucy reprimanded herself for having such a care-free look on her face, but how was she supposed to know how harsh the world actually was when she lived such a sheltered life? By now she knew if not from her father's uncaring ways of treating her or her mother's passing then from the forsaken and anguish-filled cry she heard hours ago.

She laughed bitterly, continuing her walk down the corridor, what did she have to say anything about pain, suffering or sadness? The poor men, women and children of her land all knew what real suffering was, people who had lost loved ones due to someone else's crime knew what sadness was, the prisoners kept below her knew what real pain was, and yet she-she was the pampered princess who could only wish for such feelings. Though she knew thinking such things were useless and would only further awaken her sleepy mind, it was true, though she didn't make it known to them, she heard things whispered between the maids and guards of how she lived a sheltered life and how she could not defend herself so she must have guards around her at all times.

Lucy left her face void of emotion but on the inside she was breaking, she knew she lived like any other noble and she knew she wasn't nearly as strong as what people would expect from their princess and soon-to-be Queen, but she couldn't help the way she was. More thoughts consumed her, her friends, they accepted her for what she was, the broken and lonely girl but then they left. Her mother died and left her, her friends left and were gone somewhere unknown and her father -the one she knew and loved- had left her life to leave her in the care of a heartless version of himself, she sighed and halted her steps, was everything in her life temporary?

The blonde ran a hand through her hair in exasperation before looking around realizing, she had no idea where she had wandered off to and the unfamiliar cobblestone staircase piqued her curiosity and so with great hesitance, the princess took her first step into the darkness. The blonde cursed as the shadows completely enveloped her body and shivered lightly at the feel of the cool, stone walls against the tips of her fingers. She could hear faint crunching noises underneath her weight with each step she took, which she guessed was from the loosened stones.

She was, however, unaware as to where she was going, but one thing she did know, she passed the darkness and followed the dimly lit candles with two sleeping guards on either side of them, she would be informing her father on their guards, un-notified break. Lucy could feel the harsh thundering of her heart as she searched for the keys to the door between the two peacefully resting men, she believed their names were Zancrow and Jackal; which the latter terrified her to no end but she swallowed her fears and continued her search for the small objects.

 _Keys_. Her movements halted momentarily as several memories flashed through her mind but she ignored them and the burning sensation along with the blur of her eyes and softly felt around for the hidden objects. She felt a shiver run up her spine as she felt one of the guards, being Jackal, -whose leg she was touching- shift beneath her before a faint sound caught her attention. She smiled to herself and reached cautiously into Jackals pocket, being mindful that said man could awaken at any waking moment, and carefully searched for the source of the noise before gripping the cool metal and silently pulling it out of his pockets as he shifted.

She smiled at her victory and moved at a hastened pace as she heard the two guards shift before successfully opening the large wooden door between them and closing it behind her. The young Heartfilia groaned as she noticed another series of darkened hallways she needed to walk through to reach the end and although she enjoyed the adventure, her curiosity at what lay beyond the secretive stone walls was gnawing at her. With determination in her eye, the princess treaded through the dark halls, only occasionally shivering when she heard a voice as she neared the end.

Lucy hated how she was so jumpy and how she squealed when she walked into a spider-web, mortified at the thought of her having a spider crawling on her somewhere, and she swore she heard a faint chuckle as she did so but shrugged off as she neared her destination, thankful for the aluminous candles at the end. Never had she seen any place like this within the castle, always having the look of a proper King or Queen would have, she snorted, if anything she'd rather live in one of the cells than go back, but the possibilities of that happening were slim to none.

Cautiously, Lucy walked further into the light as she noticed the iron bars within the lit opening, it was a rare sight to see and to say she wasn't nervous would be a lie; her rapidly beating heart proved otherwise. Further, she walked until she stopped in front of a single cell-the only one not vacant- and stared as she noticed a man with his arms crossed over his bare, scarred and bleeding chest with his head dipped down so as not to show her the features of his face. She gasped at the multiple wounds on his body but before she was able to examine them further the man's head snapped up while his left eye opened to-what she assumed- glare at her as his raspy, malice filled voice cut off her thoughts,

"Who the fuck are you?"

* * *

 **Day Two**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _'...-I met someone by accident.'_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shattered-Nighmares712: So how was it? I don't think t was too bad for a first try. This is actually a continuous story, not one shots for each day so you will see what happens next tomorrow. As of now I had realized that I have been spelling Lucy's last name wrong which in fact isn't Heartfillea but _Heartfilia_ so sorry for those of you who read my other stories and realized her last name was spelt wrong but I spelt it correctly this time. The beginning and ending part of this chapter used song lyrics by Adele called 'Hiding my Heart'. If you guys want to see what Lucy's gown looks like than there is a link on my account page so you can check it out that way.**

 **Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	2. Day Two: Caged

**Hello**

 **Here is day two of CoLu week!**

 **Today's prompt is 'Caged'**

 **Hopefully you guys are enjoying the story so far**

 **and you find it satisfying to your CoLu**

 **needs.**

 **Let me know if any of you are writing a CoLu**

 **fic and I will happily read it!**

 **Thanks for reading guys!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'** ** _Who blew me away-'_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Day Two: Caged**

 **~QOoOQ~**

Lucy stared at the male in utter silence, he looked horrible and it caused a small tremor to run through her body at how gruesome his injuries were. Was this what her father had become? A ruthless monster willing to kill- or come close to- a man, even if he was a prisoner, no man, woman or child deserved to be beaten in such a horrid and painful way. Her muscles tensed as the prisoner drew closer to the bars that stood strong between, the sounds of shackles being dragged behind him sending another wave of unease through her, allowing what little light the candle provided to light up the rest of his features. The blonde gasped at his appearance.

The male-although beaten- was quite handsome with his tanned, mocha skin color that was marred with scars, fresh cuts and bruises, his maroon colored hair knotted and stained in blood, his need to be cleaned was clearly shown through the greasiness of his hair, a large, menacing scowl plastered on his face as he stared at her with his left eye-the other being forced shut by a jagged scar- something that concerned her. His broad shoulders stiffened, something Lucy guessed was from being cautious, which he had ever right to be. He was hunched over in a crouching position on the cold stone floor of the dungeon, his purple eye illuminated slightly as an animalistic growl ripped from his throat.

His teeth, she noted, were unnaturally sharp much like his pointed ear which almost reminded her of an elf-almost. The blonde princess noticed that there was a large cuff around his neck and two on either of his wrists, each attached to the same chain with a small weight on the end of it, surprised and slightly curious, she wondered how the man was able to get a nights rest chained up as he was. That was if he _could_ get a nights rest as is. "I said, who the fuck are you!?" His growl was nothing to mess with and although, she knew she shouldn't she kneeled down in front of the tense prisoner and held onto the bar.

His eyes, they held the knowledge of a man who knew pain and suffering, this man knew the loneliness of being secluded from someone-anyone to speak to that were willingly there to strike up a conversation and by the tense muscles and offensive position, Lucy knew the male could sense potential danger. A trait admired amongst few men within the castle walls, protecting her and her father as well as the people of the country-sometimes protecting others from themselves, she assumed that somehow that's what they were doing to the purple-eyed prisoner before her.

Her brown eyes flickered across the fresh wounds littering his tanned skin, worry flashing in her eyes, "are you okay?" Her voice was light and although she meant for her words to be soft and hopefully comforting the man flinched before pulling a scowl back on his face and crawled closer to the metallic bars separating him, it was then Lucy realized just how much the man looked like a feral child even if a man, he looked lost, alone, broken and yet had small characteristics of an animal which-she was not able to identify herself. He barred his teeth at her as he pressed his face closer to her to inspect the delicate hand gripping the bar, his eye flicked upward to stare into her own chocolate brown.

Curiosity flowed through both of them-from what she could tell- but more so for her as he sniffed at her hand, on odd action that the young princess deemed as one of his animalistic traits to which she held no response and left her pale hand in its position, she almost felt like she was being sniffed by one of the royal guard dogs. Lucy was tempted to reach out to him but held back, not fully knowing how dangerous this young male could be if provoked or when he felt threatened, again she was reminded of a feral person-one that held no trust for the human species.

"... You didn't answer my question." He barked, although flinched when he heard a noise that didn't quite reach her ears, his eyes darting between her and the halls she had just travelled from, "Who are you?" His eyes squinted as he observed her in the dim light, she swallowed thickly under his heated gaze, she wasn't sure about the male before her and since he was the only prisoner in the dungeon she guessed he was the one who screamed earlier that evening. Opening her mouth she told him, "Lucy, My name is Lucy." His purple colored eye stared directly into her own, judging her, looking for any sign of a lie before he slowly got off his feet and sat himself on the floor.

"Lucy," growling out her name he stared at her through his messy locks, her heart thudded "why are you here?" Straight to the point. She laughed quietly, ignoring the curious stare she received from the maroon haired male and shook her head quietly, the prisoner was so curt it reminded her of one of her old friends and even though she knew she shouldn't, she answered.

"Curiosity," she shrugged her delicate shoulders and continued, "I found the guards sleeping outside of this room and decided to come in and see for myself what was here, then I found you." Her explanation was brief but the blonde deducted that it was adequate and gripped the ends of her nightgown tightly as she asked, "Was that you I heard?" The male raised a brow at her question, clearly not understanding what she was asking him and she sighed lightly, "that scream I heard earlier, was that you?"

The man's muscles tensed and it was then that Lucy realized that the male before her had a combative attitude, seemingly ready to fight at any given moment whether he wanted to or not, his eyes narrowed, "what of it?" He was stubborn, something Lucy knew she was but always denied it, another act of her stubbornness and although she knew-she would never admit it aloud.

"... Did they do that to you?" Her hand slipped through the bars and touched one of the fresh markings on his forearm only to quickly retract her hand when he growled at the contact and shifted further away from her .Lucy frowned slightly when he inched away from her touch but shook her head; she doubted she would be any other way if she had been beaten so mercifully just as he had, she tilted her head curiously to draw the tension away from him, "What's your name?"

 ** _..._**

He stared at the blonde in curiosity and slight confusion, no one had spoken to him like they would to one another, they would always speak to him as if he were some _monster_ and yet here she was, a small, fragile female, talking to him as if he were a _human_ like herself, asking for his name with such a voice. None of it made any sense to him. He observed Lucy, he had been surprised on her first arrival seeing her in her nightwear but she had completely disregarded it once she saw him and he was curious as to how someone such as herself could be so calm around a prisoner.

A monster.

Why was she here in the first place? Even if she was curious, a woman should never leave herself open like she has and although he could not escape from the four walls that confined him; feeling smaller and smaller with each passing day, Lucy should know. He glared at her, his barriers reappearing as he remembered he knew nothing about the blonde, "Yes... Those shit guards you saw taking a fuckin' nap were the ones who did this..." He laughed bitterly, "assholes."

He hung his head, shielding his eyes from view and although his belligerent attitude was already apparent, he felt the need to cover the only thing that was open for people to see what he was feeling, his eyes. _'What am I doing,'_ a voice rung in his head as he heard a small sigh before the light sound of metal clinking against metal, something he had heard often before being taken out for a 'special' treat. He glanced through his dirty bangs and saw the odd woman plaguing his thoughts standing in front of him with the cell door wide open, she held out a hand in front of him, hunched over slightly with her other hand resting on her knee, she smiled, "come on."

 _'Why am I doing this?'_

He stared at the hand in question, was this girl just plain stupid? He couldn't help but nod to himself, the girl in front of him must have surely been crazy to open a cell door to prisoner, especially him. "Why?" he was answered with silence as she pointed over at the showers just outside his cell-was the damn thing trying to tell him he stuck? His nose twitched as he turned slightly and sniffed himself, immediately turning away after, yeah, he couldn't blame her, a giggle caught his attention and snapped his gaze up to the blonde.

"No silly, that's not what I meant," she gently grabbed his hand and helped him up as he briefly wondered why he was even letting the girl touch him, he hated anything touching him especial people of the opposite gender, they were all the same, lying idiots. The sound of their feet padding to the other side of the dungeon, their movements amble and unrushed as he was sat down in front of her on the small space of tiled floor. He glanced over his shoulder as she switched the water on and running her fingertips under it with a slight frown marred on her face,

"That's not going to work," he informed her, "the only temperature down here is cold." His purple eye glanced at her, now that he could see her more clearly, he couldn't help but think that she must of been someone well off, most of the citizens didn't get the luxury of warm water, just cold but then again it was a possibility that she was a maid living in the castle but that didn't explain numerous things about her that went against it. Slowly, he felt a wet cloth press against his back, the multiple wounds screaming in protest as his new blonde acquaintance rubbed a bar of soap over each of them, thoroughly cleaning the fresh cuts. "...Cobra,"

Her movement stilled, she seemed almost alarmed at the mention of a venomous snake and he had to let out a deep chuckle at the humor of her reaction, he had uttered the word to the guards but they held no frightened reaction, much to his chagrin. Though, Lucy she was something words cannot describe, "What?"

"My name," he told her, rolling his eyes, "call me Cobra." He received no voiced response but the continued movement of the cloth and soap was all he needed as a reply before they descended into silence. Cobra couldn't even begin to fathom why Lucy was not afraid of him or why she was treating him with such gentleness while everyone else in this forsaken castle treated him like horse shit under their shoes. The silence weighed heavily on him as he was left to himself and his thoughts, barely noticing the blonde sliding the cloth over his tattooed arm that resembled that of a purple snake.

It or once, was peaceful for the maroon haired male, he felt strangely calm and he wasn't sure how he felt about feeling so relaxed in the presence of a woman as she washed his marred skin, _touched_ him. It was different, Cobra never willingly allowed anyone to touch his skin-much less his back- and yet here he was, allowing a complete stranger-much less a girl- touch his skin and clean his wounds. He had obviously been surprised when she appeared in the entrance of where he resided, but what bothered him was by how delicate Lucy was.

Her hands were much to soft and gentle for them to be a maids, no marks on her beautifully pale skin so she wasn't some sort of _entertainment_ for the male species living in the castle and she was not fit for being a fighter so what could this girl possibly be? He tensed slightly as she ran her hands through his hair, sudden thoughts arising; maybe Lucy was of noble birth. The thought didn't sit well with him, he despised the nobles for thinking of everyone like trash and throwing their wealth around for selfish purposes, people like him would do anything for a dollar, yet he had nothing.

He was the monster everyone in the country feared yet did nothing to exterminate him-just keep him confined within the space of the dungeon and they thought they would be protected, the people felt at peace, and the king was pleased with his happy peasants. Joy. Then again, his old friend once told him _'men fear what they don't know'_ , they didn't understand everything about him, they didn't know of what beastly race he was nor did they know what he was capable of when angered or sad, distressed even and so he was thrown in a jail with one meal a day.

He was a prisoner, forever to be locked in his cage, shunned from society.

Yet, here was Lucy, taking him out of his cage and caring for him, something no one has done for him in a long time- so long that he found it slightly unfamiliar. Why did she care though? Why would Lucy care enough to clean someone like him? He was already tainted so what was the point of doing something for a lowly prisoner like him, "... I hate noble men," he told her-not completely understanding why he did. Her hands stilled on his back momentarily before continuing her movements,

"Oh, really?" she mused quietly, bringing forth a small chuckle from the male, "and why is that?" He stayed silent for a moment, listening to anything he could hear-ignoring the obnoxious snores from the sleeping guards, ignorant of what was being done and said within the dungeon itself- and just waiting to hear if she had anything to say to him, but she didn't and so he huffed a breath and answered.

"'Cuz they're all fucked up bastards that can't take care of themselves..." A comb-which she had managed to fine within the confinements of the stone walled room-, was brushed through his wet hair, "funny thing is they don't even have an ounce of stability in their fucking wealthy ass lives." She hummed quietly and continued the soft tugs of the comb through his hair, seemingly content with the topic of discussion as he sneered; "besides they'll take anything valuable to another within a fuckin' minute."

He knew she could feel the anger radiating off him but he didn't give a damn what she thought about his temper-well it wasn't necessarily true, he wanted to be able to speak with her again but, "let's just say I'm a freak and that's why I ended up here and why they aren't releasing me-though they probably wouldn't even if I was harmless..." He felt the damp towel running gently over his marked skin as her breath hitched, why was he even telling her this stuff? Maybe it was just because someone was willing to listen to him or something else-either way he didn't know and didn't care.

Having someone that was actually willing to speak to him as a human was good enough for him and if this was only a one time thing than Cobra had no way of reacting to it, would he be sad that he could no longer speak to the relatively special blonde or would he brush it off as if nothing had ever happened that night. Either option seemed unstable but the maroon haired male was unable to make a solid choice, did he want her to come back?

"... I agree to some extent," she told him quietly as she ran the comb through his damp hair, "I've met many men and women of high social status and-excuse me for saying this- but they are the most vile beings in Fiore." She huffed, shaking her head as she did, "although I did meet a very nice old noble once named Makarov Dreyar, such a kind old man." His eyes widened slightly before he nodded and proceeded to ignore her, obviously he was not expecting her to bring forth the name of a elderly man he's met of several occasions.

Whether it was for worse or better.

"... Cobra? What did you mean when you called yourself a freak? Why were you thrown in here?"

He sighed and turned his eye toward her curious brown ones, again why was he speaking to Lucy? The question seemed to appear a lot in the conversations he held within his mind; truly he had no answer for the curious voice in his head-he couldn't begin to think of an answer and so he shrugged it off.

"I can hear everyone's thoughts within the country, I'm the poison dragon slayer, that's why I am a freak..." he avoided her gaze and ignored anything he could hear from her inner thoughts and grumbled, "that's all I'll ever be." He felt warmth press against him before realizing Lucy was leaning against him with her arms wrapped tenderly around his scarred back; something was oddly different with this girl.

No one dared touch them with their bare hands let alone have full body contact unless they were tackling him to the ground, even then they had thick layers upon layers covering their skin and gloves hiding their hands, maybe weary of the poison he held. Although their attempt at hiding their skin would make no difference to the poison he held within his body, he was the _poison dragon slayer_ for fucks sakes-no one could hide form it unless they had some sort of resistance. Even then that was highly unlikely. Although Lucy, she _willingly_ held full on contact with him.

Something that excited and yet terrified him.

"You're not a freak Cobra," she murmured to him softly as her breath fanned against his tanned chest, he could feel her furiously beating heart through her thin clothing-him only now just realizing the scarce amount of silk covering her body, "you are a living, human being just like the rest of us but with special abilities." _'You're different from others and perfect in your own way, so never call yourself a freak Cobra, promise me.'_ His eyes widened to the size of saucers, never had he been held him so tightly and tenderly while speaking to him in a voice full of familiarity and understanding to him, no one had ever known what he felt except... He shook his head silently and leaned into her, encircling his arms around her to engulf him in a hug as his eye slid shut.

"I promise Bright Eyes..."

Finally, he had someone who understood his loneliness.

* * *

 **Day Three**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _'-And it was the darkest of my days.'_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shattered-Nightmares712: So I am leaving you off here, we get to see Cobra now, Yay~! The whole 'bright eyes' thing was not my idea I got this from a story I read and absolutely adored so hopefully** ** _GemNika_** **, you aren't mad at me for using that because it was just so cute! I'm thinking of drawing Cobra and then posting it on my Tumblr page as celebration for CoLu week but I'm not sure yet, we will see~ Let me know how you guys are enjoying the story so far, I'm still struggling a bit with writing Cobra and Lucy like this but it's good to have a challenge every once in awhile so wish me luck on the next chapter guys!  
Thanks for reading!**

 **Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	3. Day Three: Fairy Tale

**And we're back with**

 **day three of CoLu week**

 **not too sure about this chapter but I gave it my best**

 **and hopefully you will enjoy**

 **what your are about to read.**

 **Thanks for the support!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _'When you took my sorrow and you took my pain-'_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Day Three: Fairy Tale**

 **~QOoOQ~**

"Lucy?" said blonde lifted her head to look her father in the eye, it had been days since she had last seen Cobra and though she had visited him as often as she could, she found her studies taking over much of her time and was slightly worried about how the maroon haired male would react when she came to see him again. She shook her head, she couldn't be distracted like this when she is talking with her father, she stared at him for a moment-silence descending upon them until an audible sigh was heard before the clang of his utensils being place on a plate was heard, "there is something we must do."

This was one thing she had not expected her father to speak of, she more so thought he would bring up her coming of age ceremony and how she should act like a young woman about to be married-which she was- and not act like some hooligan. Truthfully, she held no reason to act like a proper young lady before she turned into some unknown nobles whore, did it really matter if she looked and acted pure when her mind was already tainted by her father's words that cut deep and the silence that ensured her proactive mind to never rest.

That night, she was not going to stay sober, that she promised herself.

"Something so important that we cannot even finish our dinner?" she raised a brow questioningly at him and he nodded gravely before ordering one of the servants to help Lucy prepare and change into a new dress, something of which she was not thrilled about. The dress she was inclined to wear for whatever they were about to do was a beautiful pink dress, although it was fairly large in size at the ruffled skirt, the blonde couldn't help herself from staring at its beauty.

The front of the dress had a sweetheart neckline-the back dipped low to her lower back attached to mesh to cover the rest of her bare back- with embroidery trailing down from her bust to the waist line of the dress before it stopped and the skirt flared out into long, puffy wave like ruffles that ended just as it touched the ground with a small amount of extra material at the back to trail behind her. Her eyes narrowed at the maid beside the elegant dress, who was now holding her crown-much to her dismay, she finally realized that she was to meet someone other than one of the servants or guards; she sighed and allowed the door to close behind her as she walked toward the maid to get ready.

 ** _..._**

Forty-Five minutes later, the blonde princess came out with her hair in loose curls with her tiara on top of her head and the new dress covering her shapely body. She grunted quietly at the tightness of the dress and the emphasis the corset had put on her generous chest, one thing she hated was having them look bigger than what they already were and another thing, it just made the stares of the castles male guards even more heated. She sighed and walked toward her father, who was-surprisingly- waiting patiently for her at the end of the hall, she greeted him politely, "Father was it necessary for such a luxurious dress?" She asked him as he led her down the halls, he nodded-facial expression never changing.

"Yes it is Lucy, there is something that I have never told you before my dear daughter and in order for you to meet this person, I wish for you to show him proudly of who you are," she groaned inwardly, of course she must show off the luxury they could provide-especially if she was meeting with a suitor but the more they walked down the different corridors the more Lucy doubted that they were meeting a prince.

Though she did anything but yearn or swoon at the thought of meeting a 'handsome' prince from a neighboring kingdom, truth be told each and every noble she had interacted with had been extremely selfish, rude and quite shrewd depending just who they were speaking with and even though they had never had one talk to her like so, she had heard the numerous remarks and comments about other nobles within whatever party they were meeting at. Perhaps her father was showing her the dress she would be wearing for her wedding-hopefully it would be the one her mother had worn on her wedding day with her father, even if he was the reincarnation of Satan himself.

"Father? Where are we going?" She hesitated as they continued to walk in silence followed by five guards, three in front and two behind, "Are we not meeting with a suitor?" He laughed humorlessly and glanced at his daughter,

"No, we are not." His curt response noted the end of their conversation and just as quickly as it started, it finished leaving only the sounds of their shoes hitting the marble floor to provide them sound. Something felt odd to the blonde, her father was acting strangely and if she hadn't of known any better she would have guessed that he had found out about her late midnight visits to her new friend, her breath hitched momentarily, he couldn't have, could he? She made that she was never followed or caught sneaking into the dungeon and she had decided if she had then she would have played it off as she was having trouble sleeping and wished to walk for a bit, not completely noticing where she was going.

She played with the large ruffles on her dress as a cold sweat broke out on her skin, she knew the route of where they were going now and she was getting even more nervous the closer they got with each amble step and movement they made, time could not go any slower-painfully so-for Lucy as one of the maids lifted the back of her dress as they walked down the stoned staircase to a now familiar hall where they were greeted with two guards-surprisingly awake- being Zancrow and Jackal who were already unlocking the door leading to the main part of the dungeon.

Never had Lucy ever been more afraid to see the man she had grown more and more accustomed to, the three guards in front of them walked into the room first-calling out to the only prisoner present, or alive, as they did so- as she and her father followed behind them slowly, leaving the last two guards stationed outside the room. "His majesty and the princess have come to visit Erik..." her heart sped at the guards' voice and kept her thoughts at bay, knowing her new companion could hear every single thing that went on inside her head.

Lucy raised her head as she had always been taught and walked into the room, her proud princess personality was in motion as she glanced at the wide-eyed Cobra who stared at her slack jawed behind the cell bars. _'I'm sorry,'_ she told him repeatedly through her thoughts and she saw his anger lower-if only slightly- although it immediately heightened when he stared at her and her father's conjoined arms. She turned to her father, ignoring the growls emanating at the back of her friends throat, "Father? Why was I never informed of there being a man living bellow our castle?" her father glanced at her before releasing her hand from his elbow,

"I never found the need to inform you, Lucy. Although since you will be ruling over this kingdom in the near future, this became more important and so I thought I would familiarize you with the prisoner," he spat as he cast a sideways glance at Cobra before sighing and walking toward where they left the two other guards. "I have other official duties to attend today Lucy so I am afraid to say I must take my leave but I do wish for you to learn a little more about this... situation, if you will." He turned toward the other two guards-the third being behind him- and told them, "protect my daughter or it shall be your heads."

Lucy stood silently as her fathers and the guards footsteps echoed through the hall, slightly relieved that she was able to face the young man kneeling before her without the overbearing presences of her father. Turning to the last few guards in the dungeon with her she waved her hand, "You are dismissed." The tallest of the two stepped forward, his brow furrowed in confusion and worry, most likely for his job possibly being put on the line,

"But Princess-" he started, his hands raised in the air in a defensive manner as his yes wandered to her prominent chest ash Lucy's arms crossed beneath it, "-such a lady like yourself mustn't stay with this _monster_ -" Lucy raised a hand in front of her as she rubbed her temple, slightly annoyed by Cobra or _Erik's_ constant growls and by the perverted guard standing before her. She glared,

"Are you disobeying direct orders from a noble, the princess no less-" she quirked a brow and lowered her hand as his protest went mute, she glared, "even if I may be a lady I am still perfectly capable at handling myself-besides, what can the young man do behind bars much less in his state." The two guards glanced at each other, slight defeated looks on their faces as they nodded and told her they would be down the hall and to scream if they were needed. She nodded as they left and turned back to look at her friend of a few days with a worried gleam to her eyes as she kneeled hurriedly before him, taking in his battered body.

His state had been worse than when the blonde had first met Erik, multiple whip slashes were seen across his back, large purple bruises forming and both of his eyes, she cupped his cheek gently as she stared at the small cuts on his lips and the-what looked to be- misplaced bones on his opposite cheek. She furrowed her brow sadly and stroked his cheek, she could hear him struggling to breath and assumed he had a few broken and or cracked ribs, _'Oh, Cobra. What did they do to you?'_ he flinched and weakly tore his face away from her gentle touch, a scowl plastered on it.

"Cobra?" She called out softly, confusion laced in her voice as she silently asked him why he had turned away from her and recoiled from her hands, had she done something to upset him? Although it was possibility for him to just be in shock form finding out that she is the Princess of Fiore all this time and he hated noblemen.

"...You lied." He mumbled inaudibly, Lucy stared at him and scrunched her eyebrows together as he turned to face her, a glare evident on his handsome features, "You lied to me Lucy."

"I-I know, I just..." she sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she turned away from him, her eyes downcast. "I was going to tell you after the last couple of times I visited but then you told me you hated nobles-I don't blame you- but I couldn't bring myself to tell you, Cobra. I really don't want to lose you." He stared at her, he couldn't hear her thoughts and the look on her face looked desperate but he was unwilling to do anything about the small tears slowly rolling off her face,

"...Too fucking late Bright Eye's," he bit harshly, "You're tellin' me that you fucking hate nobles and yet you're the damn princess of Fiore how the fuck does that work!?" She had told him that she hated people like the noble for their ill manner of speaking toward the lower classed beings for being ignorant and thinking they can do anything-she convinced him that she was on his side and yet here she was showing up as the fucking princess of Fiore.

He had thought higher of her, she never uttered something close to a lie every night she came to visit him, they would chat idly, she would help him get cleaned up and patch his wounds to the best of her ability and just simply keep him company. She had even told him that she hated nobles and yet she was one herself, the princess in fact and it made his stomach churn violently at the thought of-the person he considered to be- friend had deliberately lied to him.

But what he was more angered about was that he had not found out himself sooner.

 _'Cobra...'_ he knew his remark had hurt her but at the moment he didn't give a fuck about her feelings, he trusted her and she crushed it, threw it away like it was nothing-just like everyone else he gave a damn about he'd trust them, they tell him he's safe and then betrayed him, they always lied.

Even Lucy lied.

"I wanted to tell you Cobra, I was going to but..." she trailed off with her head hung low, "You're my first friend in a long time Cobra and please trust me when I say I won't do anything to betray you!" her pleas fell on deaf ears as the maroon haired male turned his face away indifferently, avoiding the blondes crestfallen face as she registered his repulsion. "Cobra pleas-"

"And why the fuck should I trust you!?" He roared, his anger flaring the more she begged for his trust, he couldn't do it anymore-he finally got someone who understood him completely. "You betrayed me by not telling me about you being the fucking princess of Fiore despite you knowing I hate them!"

 _'I'm a mage just like you, so if anything, we're both freaks with a special ability.'_

He leaned his back against the cold, metallic bars and slid his eye shut, running his hands down the sides of his face, he couldn't trust anymore, he's been lied to, betrayed, and much more he did not wish to speak of. He laughed bitterly, this whole thing was liked a fucked up child's story, a princess and a dragon or _almost_ dragon except this time it's the dragon that's locked up and the princess who is keeping him there.

 _'You can trust me Cobra! I'm your friend, right?'_

He slammed his marred fists into the stone floor, causing the blonde princess to jump in slight fear and surprise, he chuckled-he's even scared his own friend, something he didn't want to do, she found him normal not some abnormal beast in a cage being tamed by his majesty the king. Even his old friends found him strange and terrifying; it was never a good feeling to know that the people you trusted were afraid to even be within a certain distance of you.

 _'You're anything but a freak Cobra, I'll help you get out of this dungeon. You won't be a damaged dragon anymore, I can promise you that.'_

"Cobra..?" her tentative voice broke through his thoughts as he turned his head to glare harshly at her, it hurt him to be like this to her but he needed her to leave him, she was just a reminder of the time they had spent together each night that week. A time he once dreaded because of his demons but soon began to love just because he got to see Lucy when the moon was illuminated high in the sky.

 _'I'll take you outside and you can see the midnight sky with me, okay?'_

"Get out..." he mumbled quietly to her, a minute longer and he might break-something he didn't want Lucy to _'_ witness, he never wanted anyone to see him in his weakened state and she was no exception. He heard her sad sigh before the rustling of her dress, _'Erik...'_ she called out to him in her thoughts as he felt something warm and soft press against the small bruise on his forehead. She pulled away just as quickly before walking out the door with a soft thud as it closed behind her.

Pressing his hand to the spot her lips pressed against his brows furrowed slightly before a sad look appeared across his face and the tears streamed down the sides of his swollen cheeks as loud sobs racked his body and he ran a hand roughly through his hair. It wasn't his pent up anger or hurt that broke the facade he held on his face, it was the last few words Lucy dared to tell him before she left.

 _'I will get you out Cobra, just wait for me, a celestial mage never breaks their promises-especially to their friends Erik, and you are no different.'_

This girl was something words couldn't explain.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _'-and buried them away.'_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shattered-Nightmares712: Not exactly my best but I hope it was disappointing! I'm glad that there are some people supporting CoLu week at least, I wasn't too sure about how many people were going to support it but it seems like there are quite a few people who like the Cobra/Erik and Lucy pairing. Thanks for reading guys and I hope you will continue to support this story until it sees its end!** **  
** **Love ya!**

 **Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	4. Day Four: Glitter

**We are back!**

 **So here is day four**

 **of CoLu week and the prompt is**

 **Glitter.**

 **Sorry its so late!**

 **This took me forever to write since I had so many**

 **corrections to make in it.**

 **This one is going to add a song**

 **within the story and not just in the beginning.**

 **The song is called, _'Glitter in the air' by P!nk._**

 **I thought this song fit the story perfectly**

 **this chapter particularly so and I**

 **hope you enjoy both the song and the chapter.**

 **The lyrics may not be in order so if you see that they are different**

 **from the original order just ignore that.**

 **Thanks for your reviews, follows and favorites!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _'I wish I could lay down beside you-'_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Day Four: Glitter**

 **~QOoOQ~**

 ** _'Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it...'_**

A loud, echoing drone of a book being slammed down against wood resounded around the nearby halls, each passing servant and even guards flinching slightly at the pure force behind the noise. Silence soon followed the noise, but to the residents within the castle-they all knew the rage behind the audible noise and if it fell to silence after that meant that the person was extremely angry, something none of them wanted to know the reason for but all had an idea; that being the princess of Fiore. The source behind the loud noise; Jude Heartfilia with pure fury behind his eyes, standing hunched over on his arms as he glared at his daughter in rage.

 _"Have you lost any sanity in that foolish mind of yours!?"_ His belligerent words were spoken harshly toward the young blonde as she simply blinked and sat calmly in the chair before his desk, her back straight with stiffness and her hands folded tensely in her lap as she waited for his moment of anger and confusion to calm-if only slightly. His eyes narrowed to slits as his face turned beat red and he slammed his balled fist's into the wooden surface, "How could you ask something so irresponsible and dangerous of me!?" The aggressive punch on the desk caused the picture of Lucy, her mother and Jude fell flat on the desk as a maid positioned at the edge of his desk hastily picked it up and place it back to its original stature.

The blonde princess stared back blankly at her father, his words were excessive and she knew what his point was, her unexpected request had startled even the guards positioned on either side of her father, eyeing her suspiciously as if she were some strange otherworldly being-to which she knew very well that she was nowhere near being one of them, her thoughts being an alternate universe where everyone had a double or a 'doppelganger' that acted unalike their usual self-it was something she had thought of repeatedly as a child, even went as far as to give that universe a name; Edolas.

She shook her head, useless thoughts would only cloud her mind up more than it already was but she needed to do this and she needed to think about it rationally; which she had done so just before entering her father's study, "Yes, father. I realize my request is utterly... unexpected but I would ask that you accept my wish this once, I won't be able to have such free desires or wishful thinking after entering wedlock, will I?" Her words were terse, anything but extensive; she wanted this discussion to end quickly and in her favor.

She watched, bemusedly, as her father blinked at her before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation, sitting back in his large and comfortable looking chair before staring her dead in the eye, a challenge to his dark pupils, he folded his hands and twined his fingers together before placing them under his chin, a slight mocking smile playing on his filthy-wine stained lips. "What could possibly be the benefit of having that monster around, may I ask? He could do nothing nor provide anything for you, he is, after all, a mere weak peasant, so what my dear daughter, could have you so persistently asking this of me?"

 ** _'Your whole life waiting on, the ring to prove you're not alone...'_**

Her chocolate brown eyes darted from each face within the study before landing on her fathers, his face disgusted to the point she felt nauseated just being in the presences of him and his mockingly, confident face-it irritated her to no end but she recoiled from her inner, more violent thoughts before putting on a knowing smile, "a mere peasant you say?" She ridiculed, "the mark Co-Erik bears on his arm represents something more worthy wouldn't you think father?" She smiled coyly at her only living relative as his eyes flashed suspiciously, "the mark represents a snake-to be more specific, a _Cobra,_ a poisonous reptile and the odd piece is it looks as if it was impeded into his skin."

He paused slightly, the information she had somehow gathered under his nose shocking him, "and what do you know my little Lucy?" She giggled humorlessly at the name he hadn't called her since she was still a young girl, ignorant to the harsh and cruel world growing more and more violent each day that she lived.

"Erik must have some type of magic for you to privilege him with the castle's dungeon," she mused as she tapped her chin, "and by the snake he bears on his arm I am guessing that Erik's magic is related to the element of poison, no?" She watched as a cold sweat broke out on her father's forehead, the maid beside his desk quickly pouring him a drink of wine before handing it to him-which he gulped down rather hastily. He knew his daughter was intelligent-she was _his_ and Layla's daughter after all- but to think she was able to figure all of this out while just glancing at the prisoner was preposterous.

"... Our guards are perfectly capable of doing just what you are implying him to do Lucy," he sighed and stared her directly in the eye. Really he found no benefit to her request for either himself or her-all it would benefit was Erik and give him a better chance at running away into the city where his people would be. Lucy raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him,

"If the guards are so capable of doing their jobs _correctly_ ," she mused, "then why were they sleeping during their post of guarding the dungeons late at night father?" Again he felt shock run through his veins, Lucy had shown no sign of recognition to the sight of the dungeon he had kept hidden from her for so long and yet here she was telling him the day after her meeting with Erik , that she had witnessed guards on duty _sleeping_. Fear crept into his system, his daughter knew so many things that could corrupt their family line, things he had left unspoken to anyone outside of the royal family but she knew.

He gulped, weighing the possible outcomes to his next words, it had already been decided that the guards caught resting during their night shift would be fired but now he needed to answer to his daughter's request. Truthfully, Jude was normally a calm and collected man-having learned how to control his emotions over the years of becoming king- but when it came to his daughter he could never stay passive, she angered him just simply by being near him, she had taken Layla away from him and so she was to be shunned by himself for her fault.

Layla, the love of his life, had always been delicate and fragile, mostly concerning her health, multiple times he had awoken in the middle of the night to his wife having coughing fits or gasping for air, but she was still extremely admirable for her strength and will to carry on and she had been the sole light in his life. When he found out Layla had become pregnant he was terrified, sometimes-even if secretly- wished that she would give it up for fear of her health but the blonde woman had been adamant about carrying his child that they later would call Lucy.

The further in her pregnancy the more Jude found himself becoming excited to see the child he and his wife had created, he wished for her health to be perfect each day and that they both live a long happy life and soon princess Lucy Heartfilia was born. Jude sighed, years after their daughter had been born they found out that by Layla's decision of giving birth to Lucy, it decreased her life span and only worsened her health to the point she couldn't exit their chambers and before long, her soul left her body.

He had been fuming after finding out the cause of his late wife's death was because of their daughter, but he couldn't bring himself to take it all out on her and so locked himself away in his study to take his mind off things, but Jude found it harder and harder to ignore his young child the more she grew, increasingly obtaining traits from her mother, her shinning smile, golden hair and brown, doe eyes and he even found a similarity in their voices. He rubbed at his weary eyes, damn his wondering mind, turning his eyes toward his daughters, he didn't understand the reason behind her request but for now he would stand by and just wait and see what will prosper from this.

"Very well then."

 ** _'Have you ever invited a stranger to come insider?'_**

Cobra glanced around the room, a passive expression on his face, he couldn't even begin to comprehend as to why he was _not_ being beaten to a bloody pulp by now, usually that was how it always was, he'd wake up, eat a bit of his meal, get beaten, eat, sleep and then repeat. It had always been the same but at the moment, he was just silently chewing on his stale bread as his eyes wandered around the silent room, two guards on either side of his cage, Mavis he never felt more like a fucking beast then he did now, being watched by two buffoons both of which he would fuck up.

He grinned at the thought, chewing more bread as he did, he could-most likely- beat all of these selfish bastards worse than anything they had ever done to him if it weren't for the damn magic canceling shackles around his wrists, he tugged half-heartedly at the metal, how he would do anything to get the damn things off his wrist. He sighed and ripped off another bite of his bread, he silently cursed whatever maid brought him the disgusting stale bread, he was already being held here against his will, couldn't they _at least_ give him non-stale bread?

He silently glared at the two guards that remained silent, it was odd how they had just stood there, stiff as a board and didn't even glanced at one another-something Cobra found suspicious. Usually the guards wouldn't even be in here with him unless they were going to give him a beating and yet here these two idiots were just silently standing there with their eyes trained on the wall in front of them, where Lucy had previously bathed him.

Lucy… His heart still hammered against his chest at the thought of her both in pain and an foreign emotion, Cobra had found his thoughts recently occupied by the blonde bombshell, his anger from the events that had just transpired a day earlier was still present on his face, proven by the scowl, but it was slightly less heated. He still felt betrayed by the blonde for making him think she nothing more than a maid working at the castle, but then again he was at fault also, he should have noticed the signs, how delicate her hands were, how expensive her night clothing's material was, how there were no scars marring her skin like his won.

She simply did not look anything like a working maid.

He sighed, the broken look on her face as he told her to leave would forever remain etched into his mind, he hated seeing her looking so sad and lonely-when he first met her she had looked almost, empty to him, like she had nothing to keep her going, purely running on adrenaline alone, but after that he never saw that look again. Until he told her to leave. Yet even as he did that she still insisted she would get him out of the dungeon and even if she was the princess how was it possible for him to come out, he was the monster that everyone feared after all.

A sudden 'clink' caught his attention as he looked up to see the girl that occupied his thoughts walk into the room. Her hair was pulled into a long, side braid that covered her bare shoulder, her tiara was present on her head as she walked in calmly with her midnight blue dress flaring out around her, he couldn't help but think that the blonde princess looked great in dark blue. She smiled at him which he returned with a stubborn scowl, he hadn't forgiven her quite yet but the strong and relentless beating of his heart made him feel warmer at just receiving such a warm smile from her.

The cell doors opened and the two guards bowed to her and he watched as her warm smile dropped as she stared at the two, "Men," she glanced at them as she walked toward him, "father wishes to speak to the both of you." He grinned inwardly as he watched the two guards stilled, briefly remembering their names as Zancrow and Jackal, and watched as they turned toward their princess with worried expressions on their faces.

"My Lady, do you know what his Majesty wishes to speak to us about?" Cobra rolled his eye at their sudden formal way of speaking; the two nutshells were actual fools when Lucy or her bastard of a father was not around-he wondered what the two would say if they had ever heard the things he could. He watched as Lucy knelt before him and shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly,

"How should I know?" She asked them absently, "Father said that you both need to see him, immediately." They nodded wordlessly and bowed before exiting the room to go meet their king. He stared at Lucy as she undid his bindings; silently cursing at his rapidly beating heart, there must have been something wrong with him but what? She smiled, sending warmth throughout his body,

"I told you I would get you out of here…" His breath hitched and his eye widened at her words, how had she…?

"How…?"

"Erik, you are now my official bodyguard."

 ** _'Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?'_**

Her fingers cupped his cheeks as her thumb brushed away a stray tear from his face, Cobra honestly couldn't feel anymore shock than he has now, he was finally going to be taken out of this godforsaken dudgeon in-he didn't even know how many years now. He would finally get to see the outside world once again and although he had to guard Lucy as the princess of Fiore, he was still thankful for being able to come back to society again. More tears streamed down his face at the thought, Lucy-despite being of noble birth- had done something so nice for him, something so selfless just for a mere prisoner like him and he suddenly felt like an idiot for being so cruel to her the other day but he couldn't take it back nor could he stop the flow of tears as he was pulled into his blonde friend.

 _Friend._

His heart sped at the thought, was that what they were, friends? He found himself wanting more, an urge to call himself and be something more than a friend but really they had know each other for two weeks and not only that she was someone he couldn't be with. He gripped her dress tightly as he sobbed, for once in his life he allowed himself to show weakness to someone, he allowed his tears to show how truly grateful he was to her for doing this for him. He felt her stroke his maroon colored hair with such care, he couldn't even remember the last time someone held him so gently, with care.

"I asked my father if you could become my private guard," she told him quietly in his ear as he rested his head above her heart, listening to the stead beat of her heart, it was oddly calming to be like this with her and yet his own heart refused to calm as the tears stained her skin. "He was hesitant at first but I managed to convince him. You're free now Erik-well sort of," she giggled and he swore it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard.

He hugged her waist tightly, not willing to release her, she was his savior, he couldn't believe that she had gone to such lengths to just get him out of the dungeon sure she had promised him but he still couldn't wrap his head around it. He chuckled and shook his head, tightening his grip slightly, "You're a fucking godsend Bright Eyes…" She smiled won at him and wiped another one of his tears,

"Are you happy now Erik?" Surprisingly, he didn't mind the sound of his name rolling off her tongue, he knew he hated when the guards would call him by his given name-really anyone would anger him by calling him 'Erik' but when Lucy said it, it was different. He laughed lowly and smiled up at her, a true smile with nothing hidden behind it as he wiped his eye and nodded,

"Extremely so."

 ** _'Have you ever felt this way?'_**

Looking up at the dark sky above them, he smiled to himself; never in all his years of being in that basement dungeon had Cobra ever thought he would live to see the night sky again. After his small episode, he and Lucy had walked out of the dreaded basement and gotten him some real clothing before walking outside and into the village. It had been far too long since he had seen this sight again and once again, Cobra found himself thanking the heavens that he had Lucy.

He glanced at the girl in question; she was smiling brightly as she stared up at the stars, silently walking throughout the town as if she had known it by heart, something she possibly had done in her years of being a princess. He found his hate for nobles burning less intensely than it had before, maybe not all nobles were horrible- Lucy had proven that to him. Music played in the background as they got closer and closer to the sound as the princes he was escorting through town suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him to the source.

Her smile had brightened his thoughts,

A small group of town's people were creating the music with one singer present as they continued the beautiful melody, he heard Lucy humming along to the tune and tapping her feet to the song. _'I haven't had this much fun in so long,'_ he grinned at her thoughts and tugged at her hand closest to him, oh he would make sure it was a fun night for her. Pulling her close, Cobra ignored the thrashing within his chest and began to follow the song in a dance.

He smirked at the delighted sound of her soul as they followed the proper steps to the song, they may have looked like a couple of dumb fools for dancing in the middle of the town around a fountain but if they did, the musicians never made comments as they simply smiled and continued the song. Cobra smiled absentmindedly as he twirled the blonde princess. Something about having Lucy so close to him made his mind go crazy with thoughts.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this with the princess but he couldn't stop himself from dancing closely with her as if he would never let her go, maybe he was just delirious with happiness at being free once again-to an extent or maybe he was making excuses but wither way he knew he didn't want to release his hold on the girl just yet.

 ** _'The thunder before the lightning'_**

He could hear her heart hammering against her chest but he ignored it and pulled her closer to him as the song slowly came to an end. He honestly couldn't have been happier than he was now, but something held him back from the full extent, he knew what was holding him back but he refused to succumb to the dreaded emotion. He couldn't admit it and as he watched Lucy smile silently as she walked back to the gardens of the castle he couldn't help but let a small smile of his own appear on his dried lips.

Lucy had brightened hi darkened world by just a single sentence, when he first met the blonde he had thought nothing of her-thinking maybe she was just some ordinary girl that thought of him as a monster like the rest but she quickly tore the thought to shreds. She was different than anyone he had ever met-even _her_ \- something about Lucy kept drawing him toward her, eh felt like he wanted to be near her and always anticipated her visits to the dungeon where he was now never going back to again as long as Lucy wished.

He found himself questioning the constant, rapid beating inside his chest, why did he only ever react like this to her? Cobra was no stranger to this feeling but it wasn't because it was confusing him that he refused to submit to the rare feelings-it was the will to never be hurt like that ever again that kept him away from the emotion.

His eye wandered onto Lucy who-at the moment- was currently balancing on the ledge that separated the cobblestone road and the river. Cobra had to admit that the woman must have had amazing balance to be able to walk to easily like that on a ledge with heels on her small feet. He chuckled at her concentrated look, "Careful Bright eyes or 'ya might fall in~!"

He shook his head as she waved him off with a small flick of her wrists, Mavis how could this girl catch his attention so easily, even when she was doing something as dumb as walking on a ledge with high heels-she still seemed like the most amazing person on earthland. _'Stupid Erik,'_ he heard her soul complain as she smirked at him, huffing as she did so.

"I'll be fin- _kyaaa_!" Cobra's eye snapped toward the blonde-who was currently wobbling on the ledge she was walking on only moments ago, ready to fall in. Surging forward he grabbed her outreached hand and yanked her back towards him, allowing her small form to crash into his chest as they toppled to the ground. He groaned as his still freshly whipped back collided with the ground, wrapping his arms around her in the process to keep her above him and prevent Lucy from hitting the hard ground.

"Fucking hell!" He cursed loudly as he groaned in pain, "I fucking told you-!" his eye snapped open to glare at her but he let out a small wheeze as he gazed at the blonde above him. Her body was pressed flush against him with her wide brown eyes staring straight into his purple eye, a light blush tinting her cheeks as the stars glittered behind her.

She looked absolutely breathtaking in that moment.

He wasn't sure who leaned forward first-maybe it was both of them- but all he could think of was how close their lips were and the rapid beats of both their hearts.

 ** _'The breath before the kiss.'_**

"Princess!"

Her head snapped back quickly as she scrambled off of him, Cobra groaned at the interruption but silently berated himself for even trying to kiss her, she was the fucking _princess_ of the country. Grabbing her extended hand he let her help him up as he dusted off his pants for imaginary dirt as the sound of rapid footsteps pounded against the ground.

 _'Of course,'_ The out-of-breath maid came to a stop in front of them as she began to scold Lucy for staying out so late repeating that she needed to get the proper sleep for her to feel refreshed the next day. Cobra could care less whether or not the maid brought the blonde to bed, but what he felt disgruntled about was that she had interrupted them-not that he was expecting much- but he didn't want the night to end.

He sighed to himself as Lucy politely nodded to the maid and exchanged a few words, he remembered how just weeks ago she had been cleaning his wounds and him and now he was outside with her acting as her twenty-four hour bodyguard and he didn't mind it one bit-he was overjoyed that Lucy trusted him enough to let him guard her. He liked being able to know that the blonde was safe at all times instead of wondering if she was caught sneaking in to see him.

He blinked lazily, he had to admit-he himself was getting tired and he was sure Lucy must have been too since he had caught her yawning more than once but had chose to ignore it. He wondered where he was supposed to sleep-he doubted it would be with the blonde, he father would probably have a shit knowing his daughter had a 'monster' sleeping in the room with her where he could potentially 'do something' to her-which he never would.

Maybe he was going to sleep outside or something, he doubted the king would allow him the luxury of sleeping in the servants quarters, anything would be better than sleeping within that cage he had called 'home' for the past eighteen years. He yawned and stretched his arms, he didn't even realize how long it had been until he came outside, and things were finally starting to feel a little bit normal in his life-well as normal as it can be with being the princess' personal bodyguard.

He shrugged; as long as he was not in that dungeon and he could stay near Lucy he was fine with whatever position they put him in. Turning his head toward the blonde he shook his head and silently bid her farewell and started to walk toward the castle grounds to see if there was a place outside for him to sleep, maybe a nice bush.

Fingers gripped his wrist and he winced at the feeling of the cool fingers pressing against the raw flesh, those damn shackles had ruined the tan color he had on them and was now replaced by a dull looking skin color that did not match his own, turning his head to frown he found Lucy staring at him with a pout. A glimmer of something he couldn't quite catch shone in her eye before she pulled him closer, "stay with me a little longer?"

 ** _'Have you ever wished for an endless night?'_**

They walked through the corridors silently, he couldn't understand how Lucy could put up with this everyday and somehow remember different routes to different rooms, numerous pictures flashed across his mind as memories of Lucy walking through the halls alone played through her memories-so he was right, she was lonely. His assumptions from when they first met had proven to be correct as the small whimpering of her soul rung through his ears.

Numerous memories flashed through both his and Lucy's minds as she led him toward her room, Cobra felt overwhelmed by the sudden memories popping into his mind as the blonde reminisced, memories of her mother chasing her around the halls when she was younger made the young man chuckled quietly-he never pictured the princess to run around like that and tackle her mother.

Another turn caused Cobra to jolt out of his thoughts as they stopped in front of a pair of double doors, both effortlessly opened by the blonde occupying his thoughts and before he knew it both him and Lucy were in her room as she pulled out some clothes from her closet. She blushed as she turned toward him with a shy smile, pointing toward the bathroom, "I'm… just going to go change.'

He grunted in response as she scurried off to her attached bathroom. Cobra snorted, the blonde was being extremely awkward with her interactions with him-most likely because she hadn't had a man enter her room before other than her father, but even then maybe it was because this was her most private place, the only place where she could really just be 'Lucy'. His eyebrows knitted together at that.

He hoped that the young princess felt like she could be herself around him-and from what he had seen she was definitely a lot more comfortable round him than her father, with that bastard she seemed stiff as a bored, refined and proper-unlike the Lucy he came to know- but as soon as he disappeared she had ordered the two buffoons out of the dungeon and changed back to her normal self. He sighed; maybe she just hid everything behind a mask.

Soon he heard a soft 'click' as the bathroom door opened to see Lucy in a T-shirt and shorts, simple but oddly pretty on the princess, It was an odd sight to see a princess in shorts instead of a dress like most would expect her to wear. She ignored him almost completely, sparing him only the smallest of glances before settling herself under the covers of her bed.

 ** _'Have you ever looked fear in the eye and said 'I just don't care'?'_**

He looked down at her from his spot at the end of the bed, he could see the remains of her sleep deprivation and felt a twinge of guilt at keeping her awake for the past week or so that she had been visiting him, he always seemed to forget that she needed her sleep to. He watched her yawn before she rolled onto her side and held her hand out to him. His eye traveled down to the offered hand, staring at it questioningly. "Can you hold my hand?" _'This way I don't feel alone; I know he's right here beside me…'_

She prodded him before he hesitantly nodded, grabbing the soft skin of her hand and rubbing his thumb on the back of it, he still found it hard to believe that he hadn't figure out sooner that she was a noble with such delicate hands, something that he could easily crush within moments, but he dared not. Maybe that was what a heart was like, he mused as he watched the blonde's eyes flutter shut and her breathing even out, you feel a tight-almost painful- squeeze but if treated wrongly it can break so easily within that person's hand.

It was true, when in love you give the other your heart and they squeeze it, allowing you to feel the throb every time they do something with you-'making you heart swell' as most would say, but if they want you to feel real pain they take your trust and crush it before squeezing your heart painfully tight and breaking it off. It-to him- was more or less like a guessing game, always having to guess what the other is thinking but for him he was both the winner and the loser.

Considering he could hear another person's soul, see their past and present, hear their pain and thoughts, from the bad to the good. He would win because he always knew what the other person was thinking but he would always lose as well, always being able to hear the persons disgusted thoughts about how he was a freak or a monster for having such an ability and immediately he felt the painful clenching in his heart.

Although, the most recent was caused by the beautiful blonde princess whose hand he was still holding, it was slightly painful but gentle, her soul would sing praises about him and never had he once heard anything bad about him within the pure soul, always such nice thoughts, she even thought his magic was _amazing_ and _beautiful_. With his unoccupied hand he reached down and brushed the stray hairs out of her face, brushing his thumb over her bottom lip and finally he sighed, admitting what he had refused to earlier that day as he leaned down to kiss Lucy's forehead.

 ** _'Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?'_**

He loved Lucy Heartfilia and he'd be dammed if he ever left her alone.

* * *

 **Day Five**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _'-And wake up to your face in the morning sun.'_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shattered-Nightmares712: Summer has officially started for me! Updates will be more frequent as of now! What did you guys think? I think I did pretty well on this chapter, I'm proud of it. Anyway, I think I will make a drawing of Cobra and use it as the cover to the story or 'picture cover' or whatever you like to call it, either way, I don't think I have ever participated in a 'shipping week' so I'm doing some things to make up for the couple I missed and wanted to celebrate. I was wondering, do you guys think I should use my Cobra drawing for the Image cover of this story? Hopefully you guys enjoyed today's chapter and found yourself satisfied with it. The dresses can be viewed on my profile if you would like to see them. I will be back with the next chapter tomorrow,** **  
** **thanks for your support guys, it means a lot.** **  
** **Until next time!**

 **Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	5. Day Five: Rumors

**And I'm back with**

 **Day five**

 **with the prompt being 'Rumors'**

 **I was kind of stuck with this**

 **chapter otherwise it would have been a bit earlier than this**

 **hopefully it's not too**

 **boring for you but it is a really short chapter**

 **sorry about that! Anyway thanks for the**

 **reviews follow's/ favs guys**

 **it means a lot to me that you all are enjoying the story so far.**

 **It's sad that there are only two more prompts to cover after this!**

 **Well, I am going to shush now so we can continue,**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _'But like everything I've known-'_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Day Five: Rumors**

 **~QOoOQ~**

Lucy glanced around the secluded room, Cobra being just behind her as she shoved a forkful of her eggs into her mouth, something was odd today and she just didn't understand what. The maids had been giving her strange looks all morning and even some of the guards looked at her as if she didn't belong within her own castle-although she already felt that she didn't belong within the castle walls, it felt different when the maids and guards seemed to think so also.

Somehow, it didn't bother Lucy as much as she thought it would, having already been shunned by her father she knew when she was unwanted and already she was used to the feeling so having the maids and guards look at her as if she were a piece of trash was not a big deal-but what she didn't think she could handle is if the one maid she really trusted were to turn against her. The blonde doubted that Ms. Spetto would do anything to betray her or make her feel out of place anyway but fear always consumed people-which she knew.

Fear was something her father let consume him-she had been told about how her father originally wanted her mother Layla to give up on her, terrified that his wife's health would go down because of their baby but she held on strong for so many years. She sighed, she really could never stop thinking about her mother-she was a great queen from what she has seen and heard, a true warrior so to say but in the end, every warrior can get destroyed with a fatal battle wound.

Even if that battle wound is caused by their own child.

Jumping slightly when she felt a calloused hand rest on her bare shoulder, Lucy glanced behind her to see her new personal guard; Cobra standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder, a worried look plastered on his face. Her eyes widened in surprise before she remembered, the maroon haired man could hear everyone's thoughts including her own so he most likely heard her inner monologue, she sighed and shook her head wordlessly, signaling to him that she didn't want to speak about it.

 ** _..._**

Cobra glanced at the blonde princess as she stabbed a piece of her egg with her fork, she had been thinking about a lot of unnecessary things but one thought in particular caught his attention, Lucy's mother, Layla Heartfilia. He had met the beautiful woman once before when he was young and she was still pregnant with what he assumed to be Lucy, but just like Lucy her thoughts were so pure and not one ill thought was made about him, she just smiled sadly and wished she could do something to help but at the time he brushed it off as her faking and that was the last time he saw the queen before she died.

Cobra, now, felt like a giant dick for thinking Layla was faking her kindness, she was like Lucy's twin in his opinion, always trying to help others without a care for their health, he wasn't too happy about the blonde disregarding her safety or health for his sake but he had no way of stopping her form doing things, he had no right after all.

Glancing to the side as the doors opened, the maroon haired guard just barely caught an animalistic growl that wanted to erupt from deep within his throat as the king himself walked into the room and sat at the far end of the table, in front of himself and Lucy. He could hear a small, lonely whimper coming from the blondes soul as he sat down wordlessly and began to eat, eyeing him as he did, Cobra knew what Jude wanted to say-everything his soul cursed at him he could hear loud in clear but he chose to ignore it and focus on the calming soul that belonged to his beloved princess.

"Lucy," her father spoke as Cobra watched her open her mouth to take a bite of her breakfast, "I heard rumors of Erik sleeping in your room last night, is this true?" The youngest noble placed her fork calmly on her plate as she wiped the corners of her mouth with her napkin, her gaze was icy and the personal guard would have flinched had the look been directed onto him but the king simply blinked at her fury filled eyes.

"Yes, I felt safe having Erik stay within my chambers with me," she paused and eyed her father, "is there a problem with him guarding me within my room father?" He sighed and shook his head, _'Of course there is, you're getting married soon and that trash should not be your bodyguard you impudent daughter.'_ Cobra glared at the elder male, since he had the shackles on earlier when he first saw the two together and found out Lucy was the princess of Fiore, he couldn't hear the males thoughts but now he could hear every single thing his soul uttered and it utterly disgusted him how he treated his blonde companion as numerous memories flashed through his mind.

"... No, but it is improper for an engaged woman to have a man sleep in her room," he glanced at the male in question, "even if he is your personal guard, it is creating stories of 'the princess' having an affair before she gets married, we cannot let you fiancé hear about this do you understand Lucy?" He asked her, eyeing her deflated expression, to Cobra-he could see the small bit of hurt on her face along with the disgust, which form the cries of her soul he guessed was because she was getting married to some sleaze bag.

She nodded silently and pushed her half eaten food away from her, "may I be excused? I'm not hungry anymore." Not waiting for his answer she stood up from her seat and walked out of the room, Cobra following behind her after a beat of hesitance. His mind was racing with thoughts as he walked toward the exit Lucy had walked out of moments ago, he didn't know the whole story of why Jude was treating Lucy the way he was but he wanted to know.

"Monster." Cobra stilled at the booming voice of the king coming from behind him, again he was called that dreaded title, but he would believe what Lucy told him, he wasn't a monster; he was different from others with a power no one had. "Keep your filthy hands off my daughter." He snorted and rolled his eyes before walking away and following the hallway they had came from earlier after waking up.

Cobra wasn't extremely happy with the idea of the girl he loved being married off to some noble man-if anything; he wanted her to marry someone she truly loved and someone who would keep her safe and happy, even if that person was not him. He sighed, he doubted Lucy wanted to marry whoever her fiancé was, her soul screeched at the mention of the man she was to marry and if that wasn't a sign that she didn't want to marry the guy than Cobra had no idea what was.

He still couldn't believe she was getting married at such a young age, from what he could remember she was only nineteen meanwhile he was twenty five and if she was getting married to someone who was older than him, he shook his head, just thinking about it made him feel sick to his stomach, and that was saying a lot considering he ate poison. Although he wasn't just angry about Lucy marrying some other male, he was enraged at the numerous maids and guards spreading rumors around about the blonde princess sleeping with him, they had done anything-he only held her hand as she slept and even if he wanted to do things with her he doubted she would want to do anything with him.

Lucy, she was always his light, his hope but now it seemed like she needed light and hope more than he did, he got his freedom and his wish to stay beside her but the blonde was still suffering, she wasn't truly ever free-about to married off to some other noble and then having to bear the child that belonged to both, she wasn't going to ever be free and even though he didn't doubt that she would love that child, he knew it would take a lot to get over the fact that it was both the mans and hers. He glanced at the door in front of him, he could already hear the blonde princess' sniffling from here and he hated the thought of her crying over her father.

He clenched his fist in anger as he stared straight at the door, she needed to be comforted and maybe if she was willing she would tell him what was going on between her father and her. He wouldn't push her if she really didn't want to tell him anything-he could understand the boundaries of privacy and if she wasn't comfortable with sharing her life and her father's with him than he would drop it and maybe take her on a walk to get her mind of things. He sighed, really he was thinking and worrying too much about everything he should just ask her and if she says no than that's that.

He paused as he was about to grab the handle, letting out a small smile he thought for a moment, she may not want to share her story with him but he trusted her enough that he would tell her his own story of how he was put in the dungeon, how he met his friends, about _her_ and maybe, just maybe he would tell her that he loved her. The love he felt for the blonde princess was one rumor that he could not deny by saying it was all a lie, because then all his light would disappear and he wouldn't let his last chance at love disappear from him.

That much he knew.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _'-You'll disappear one day...'_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shattered-Nightmares712: So how was it? Thanks so much for the reviews guys it makes me really happy to see you all like the story so far! So the knew Image cover for this story is actually a drawing I did of Cobra, you may be able to see my signature in the corner with the date on it 'Anastasia 06/25/2015'. Hopefully it looks good, never done a drawing of Cobra before but I have many of Natsu, Lucy then one of Acnologia (human form) and I think one of Igneel and Lucy. I have been thinking for a bit now, I might make a BixslowXLucy FanFic because I though of this awesome title for the story and have a bit of the plot line but I'm not sure, what do you guys think should I make it in the future? Well anyway thanks again for reading!** **  
** **Until next time!**

 **Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	6. Day Six: Family

**Hey!**

 **So this is the second last prompt huh?**

 **Today we have 'Family' as**

 **our prompt!**

 **I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far!**

 **It makes me happy to see you like it,**

 **so again this is a short chapter**

 **so tomorrow's will be pretty long to make up**

 **for all the short chapters I have been giving you lately!**

 **hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _'Woke up feeling heavy hearted-'_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Day Six: Family**

 **~QOoOQ~**

Opening the door Cobra quietly walked, trying hard not to disturb the distressed princess crying softly on her bed, her smile could hide everything couldn't it? He shook his head, even if he could hear souls, her smile made everything seem better and yet she was suffering more than he had initially thought she was and it made him feel like shit underneath someone's shoe. Wordlessly, he listened to her soul weep and smelt the salty tears rolling off her cheeks as he walked closer to the edge of her bed before he silently sat down and pulled the crying blonde into his lap.

Sobs wracked her body hard enough to send small tremors through his own body as Cobra rubbed soothing circles onto Lucy's back, comforting her as she sobbed into his chest. He could hear her soul faintly calling out to him, asking-no begging him not to let go and even if her pure soul hadn't pleaded with him to hold her, he still would have done it- any chance he got he would hold her close, whether it was to comfort her while she was crying, to let her know he was there while she was sleeping or to simply just say goodbye.

Cobra rested his chin on top of the princess' head as she wept, combing his hands through her hair as he did- his mind raced with thoughts, was he supposed to ask or should he speak first? He found himself rolling his eyes at his own stupidity, to ask Lucy about her family while she was still crying over her father's words- _assumptions_ , was a dick move, one that even he knew not to do, he sighed quietly to himself before laying back on her bed, Lucy's head buried in his chest.

"Y'know my parents gave me up willingly when your father came to take me away..." he told her softly, memories of his past flashing through his mind, "they didn't even protest, they just gave me up without a second thought." He shook his head pathetically, he'd rather his parents give him up instead of ignoring him though, having someone you love brush you off like you're worthless would hurt much more than them giving up on you- Lucy's tears were evidence of such. "It was odd how I was trained-through my dreams in such, Venom-a really odd name for a dragon I'd say, was better than my own parents-treated me as if I really was his kid..."

Her sobbing came to a slow stop as he continued running his fingers through her hair, it felt odd opening up to someone like this but despite his discomfort he continued his story, "One day though, Venom stopped appearing in my dreams and I began to hate almost everything even when they brought me to the castle's dungeon I didn't interact with the others locked in there, just kept to myself..." _'Others?'_ he chuckled quietly at her souls curious question-she obviously was not willing to open her mouth and use her voice just yet so he nodded, "ya there were about seven of us I think; Sawyer, Sorano, Macbeth, Richard, old man Rob, Jellal, Erza and some others..."

 _'Jellal and Erza!?'_ Her brow furrowed as her head snapped up to look at him, her teary brown eyes staring into his indigo eye, he found himself questioning why she had repeated only those two names, _'You knew them?'_ He nodded his head slightly and opened his mouth to respond, "Yeah, they came in awhile after we were in there- the two apparently had dangerous magic like the rest of us so they locked them away with us," he raised a brow questioningly at her, "why did you know them?" _'Yeah, I used to play with them when I was really small and went to the village with Mama but then they disappeared one day and I never saw them again...'_

Cobra stared at the blonde in surprise, Lucy knew Erza and Jellal? He felt bad because he could hear her soul whispering questions on the two's whereabouts but to that he had no answer because even he didn't know where his other friends were. He sighed and continued, "Old man Rob ended up dying because he was old and couldn't take anymore, and things started happening around the dungeon." _'What?'_ He chuckled, "I fell for Erza, had this big crush on her and it was embarrassing but turns out she liked Jellal and then we somehow found an escape route but I got caught." He smiled slightly as she rubbed her thumb against his cheek, "I don't mind, they got their freedom-and if I hadn't gotten caught, I wouldn't have met you and I couldn't be your awesome poisonous bodyguard."

She rolled her eyes weakly and giggled lightly, the story-while it may be sad- provided Lucy with some information that she had never known about Cobra, "after they found me your dad was quite harsh to me-more so than before we tried to make our escape." He sighed and buried his nose in her hair, "I guess he didn't want me to have enough strength to fight back if I tried to escape again."

A small-or what felt like- silence passed over them as the sun rose from its spot above the mountains to finally reach its peak-but neither party notice the change in daylight as the basked in each other's warmth. For Cobra-he wanted nothing more than to kiss the blonde plump lips, hold her tightly-more so than he already was, and just simply be able to touch her in away a guard was unable to do so to their respective 'client'.

"...My father used to be a nice man, showered me with love and always told me how much loved both me and Mama." She spoke hesitantly, her soul's thoughts coming to a slow stop as she began to tell him her story, "Mama-she got sick because of me, her illness which she suffered from before I was even made and giving birth to me only made the process faster." A silent tear dripped down her face as Cobra hastily went to go wipe it, squeezing her free hand as encouragement for her to continue, "Although despite Papa's desires she refused to give up on me and kept me safe within her womb-eventually Papa came around to the idea of Mama carrying both her and his child and supported my mother."

The strain was obviously shown on the blondes face-her perfect skin marred with tears and dark bags settled under her beautiful chocolate colored eyes, so dark that Cobra wondered whether the young princess had been getting a proper amount of sleep before he became her bodyguard-if the reason for this was because she was trying to set him free than the guilt just pushed his heart down even further.

"But without realizing it, I made Mama's health lower by making her play around with me and stay up with me when I was sick-I just made everything worse for her." She shook slightly, "now Papa wants to get rid of me so he's marrying off-" her painful cries caused the older male to pull her tighter against his chest, rubbing soothing circles on her back, sure he had endured much physical and mental pain from being locked away but feeling emotional pain like Lucy had probably would have sent him off his rocker.

 _'Three weeks...'_ her soul whispered quietly, so she only had three weeks until she had to go off and get married huh? Gazing down at the blonde girl cradled in his arms he sighed and sat up so she was seated safely in his lap, staring into his indigo eye. He silently placed his hand on her cheek, cupping it as he used the pad of his thumb to brush away the tears under her eye before resting his forehead against her own, "You know I'm not going to leave you right?"

She nodded, albeit confusedly, it was obvious by the confused whispers of her soul that the blonde had no clue what he was saying this for. He chuckled quietly and continued to stroke her slightly pink tinted cheeks gently, something he had never done to anyone-not even Erza, "You're my family now you know that don't you?"

"Wh-?"

He smirked, "family don't leave each other alone and if your father chooses to abandon you-give you up to some man than he isn't real family," he told her gently, "family support each other when they're going through a touch time, they comfort each other with hugs," he pulls her closer as if to prove his point. "Family is not defined by blood but it is people who treat you like you are special and you are someone who belongs with them, Lucy, family is someone who loves you like no one else," he laced their fingers and stared into her eyes, "You are my family Bright Eyes."

She blinked blankly at him, Cobra knew his confession was sudden and by the blank noise her soul was giving off he knew that she got the meaning behind his words, admittedly- he was extremely nervous as to what her answer to be. Turning his face away from her penetrating gaze he sighed, maybe she didn't even think of him in that way?

"You-"

"Sorry I know it was sudden," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair shakily, "I'll leave you alone for a bit…" Cobra placed her back on her bed and stood up, preparing to leave the princess' chambers but instead his wrist was grabbed- pulling him back onto her bed. The maroon haired male's eye widened at her before his brow's furrowed, "Bright eye's what-?" His words were cut off by Lucy's lips smashing into his.

He stared in shock as her eyes slid closed and she hooked her arms around his neck, pulling him flush against her body, he hadn't expected her to kiss him but the doubt about her doing this because she felt bad for him was quickly erased by the pleasant and peaceful sounds her soul made as she kissed him. Immediately he closed his eyes shut and pressed his lips firmly against hers, responding to her eager lips, it was slow and sweet- something Cobra knew could only describe Lucy.

He smiled into the kiss and pulled her onto his lips as he held her around the waist, he wanted to be closer to her-as close as he could possibly be but he found himself missing the warmth of her lips as she slowly pulled away and opened her eyes to look into his. "…Did you mean it?" she asked after a beat of silence, the words only coming out as a breathy whisper.

"Yeah," he answered-no hesitation in his voice, "I really do love you Bright Eyes." She smiled up at him, the now darkened room turning upside-down as she kissed him again-him responding back with as much eagerness.

"I love you to Erik," she whispered against his lips, "and tonight, I don't want you to leave me."

* * *

 **Day Seven**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _'-Now I'm going back to where I started.'_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shattered-Nightmares712: That is the end of this chapter! Sorry again if you find this short but tomorrow's chapter should be nice and long for you all! I finished this chapter early since I'm fixing some things for tomorrow's chapter; I need to make sure everything is good for tomorrow! Originally I was going to make Cobra fall in love Sorano when they were locked in the dungeon together but I decided Erza would be a better idea so there it is!** **  
** **Thanks again for the reviews and support guys!** **  
** **Love ya!**

 **Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	7. Day Seven: Journey

**This is the last day!**

 **Final prompt is...**

 **Journey!**

 **I'm sad to say this story is coming to**

 **an end guys!**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the very first**

 **CoLu week**

 **and maybe willing to participate**

 **next year, yeah!?**

 **Sorry that it's so late, I was helping my parents**

 **all afternoon before I got a chance to finish this and publish it.**

 **Thanks for your reviews and support!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _'On the same old road that brought me here-'_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Day Seven: Journey**

 **~QOoOQ~**

* * *

 ** _'-how foolish I was to deny such things, it was then that_** _  
_ ** _our journey begun where we would face many hardships_** _  
_ ** _some seemingly impossible to face_** _  
_ ** _while others were nothing compared to the ending.'_**

* * *

Cobra stared out into the black abyss, how long had it been since he was brought here? Days? Weeks? Months? The latter was the most likely, he sighed-the small clinking noises of the shackles scraping across the stone floor could be heard, the faint noises of the other children crying themselves softly to sleep was something he never enjoyed. He could hear their souls screaming for help-desperate to escape the palace dungeon but all efforts to escape were futile for the king knew of their plans before they even began-sometimes it made Cobra wonder whether the noble could hear souls much like himself.

Numerous times had they tried to escape, all of them-especially Erza and Jellal, the two young children were always at the front as if to guard the rest of them-Sorano and him being in the back, to afraid to lead the group. He remembered the wishes of his friends, Sorano wanted to be an angel-free and beautiful, Sawyer-someone faster than the speed of light, all of them just wanted to get out of the forsaken dungeon-they were tired of the whips hitting their backs and the numerous lashings they were provided.

It was horrid.

A sudden sound caught the young slayers attention, the sobbing noises of his friends recoiling back into their souls as the room went deadly silent-they all feared what being walked into the room, for anyone who did always had their fate sealed or was sealing another's fate. He could hear the furious beating of his cell mates' heart-Cubellios, even she knew to keep quiet as she coiled around Cobra's body, and slowly he approached the bars that held him captive as he saw a faint candle light, along with the sound of light footsteps.

A curious boy he was, his only usable eye darting from each end of the dungeon, following the light as it crept closer and closer to his cell-he could smell fear off the being holding the small candle, but if they were scared why were they coming into a place like this? Cobra found himself questioning the person sanity as they stopped in front of his cell door to reveal a small blond girl-no older than seven, it was odd, he never knew of a small child being in the castle like this. He sneered at the smaller girl, Cubellios hissing at her as she blinked, "who are you!?"

Her chocolate brown orbs stared into his indigo eye as she pointed toward it, "what happened to your eye?" Her concerned face startled Cobra-when was the last time someone looked at him with a face like that, the last time someone had been _concerned_ for _his_ well being, Cobra couldn't even begin to fathom how this little girl was not staring at him in disgust.

"Why does it matter to you?" He asked rudely, covering his scarred eye with his free hand as he looked away from her penetrating eyes, "it happened a long time ago." Hearing a faint whimper followed by a sniffle he whipped his head around to the crying girl, the candle held limply in her small hands as she rubbed at her teary eyes with the opposite hand, "Oi why are you crying!?"

"B-Because you're hurt," she sniffled weakly and looked at him with sad eyes, "why did they hurt you?" she questioned him quietly as she wordlessly stuck her hand through the cell bars to gently skim her thumb over the scar-Cobra almost let out a tear of his own at the caring touch, his mother hadn't even touched him so gently before and yet here was this total stranger-a little girl, caressing his ugly scar. Her eyes hardened slightly and he almost flinched as she pulled away. "I'll help you and your friends get out..." she whispered quietly-glancing side to side before explaining what she had in mind.

She smiled brightly at him before pulling away and turning around to walk out of the room, Cobra stared at the back of the retreating girl, why was she so willing to help them? Criminals-no less. "Wait!" the maroon haired twelve year old called out to her, "what's your name!?" his voice almost sounded desperate-to get even the tiniest bit of information on his -potentially- new friend. "I'm Erik and this is Cubellios..."

She smiled, "It's nice to meet you and Cubellios, Erik. I'm Lucy!"

* * *

 ** _'Zeref-he was two men in one,_** ** _  
_** ** _he had a side to him that every person feared_** ** _  
_** ** _and a side that only I knew of._** ** _  
_** ** _I accepted it-his cruel and intellectual persona as well_** ** _  
_** ** _as his sweet and caring side._** ** _  
_** ** _Either way Zeref was Zeref.'_**

* * *

Cobra blinked, he had no idea why the memory of the night before his friends escaped came to mind but now he remembered something he hadn't before- Lucy had helped him and his friends to attempt freedom, the maroon haired twenty five year old smiled at the memory, how could he have forgotten the only girl that had helped his friends get a life in the real world?

Even back when they were children the young princess was something and even now, she hadn't shed one tear at mention of her big day to be wedded to another man-something that did not sit well with Cobra. He wanted to tell his blonde lover that he wanted to elope with her, escape out of the country, get new names and identity's, but he couldn't ask that of her, to chose between him and her father, it was just as unfair as him choosing between allowing Lucy to marry another man she was disgusted by or being tortured everyday as he had before Lucy.

He remembered her coming back one more time before they made their escape, she had told him about how keys- the ten out twelve zodiac that she owned and how each and every one of them were her friends- but she was sad to say that her father had spread them across the land where she could no longer find them and if she did than she would be punished.

Cobra had never been able to find out what she meant by 'punished', he had hoped it wasn't anything like he had gotten but she just smiled and shook her head to assure him. The night they planned their escape, the maroon haired male made sure all his friends were out safely before glancing back to see Lucy struggling against the king as he held a cloth to her mouth. Cobra could remember smelling the toxins in the cloth, it disgusted him that the male had dampened the cloth he put over the girls mouth with chloroform.

She had been the only girl-besides Cubellios- to see his gentle side but as soon as she left his life in an unconscious state with the kings the harmless Erik had died and in came Cobra. He remembered how Cubellios had formed herself on his arm to look like a snake tattoo but after that she had never come back, to which Cobra was unsure as to why she had done it in the first place but he still looked at the tattoo of the snake longingly at some points in the day.

He shook his head and sighed, pushing himself off the side of the wall he had been leaning on as he waited for his beautiful lover to get ready, he looked down at the floor as he opened the door silently wondering if she would go through with the marriage or stay with him.

* * *

 ** _'My father had yet to find out about our meetings_** ** _  
_** ** _as our love continued to grow deeper._** ** _  
_** ** _Surely I should have seen the warning signs,_** ** _  
_** ** _a sign that showed a future tragedy but I was an ignorant child.'_**

* * *

The blonde princess stared at herself in the mirror, it had been exactly three weeks since she and Cobra had confessed to one another- three weeks since they shared their first kiss and three weeks since they spent their first night together. It was something she could never have imagined, sweet kisses and gentle touches-everything about him was perfect to her-including the marred skin created by her father's guards. In front of others they were princess and guard but alone they were two lovers madly in love and Lucy knew nothing would change that, but soon the dreaded date would come where the blonde would be wedded to her intended.

She sighed, she was anything but excited for the wedding-she finally got to meet her fiancé and it turns out he was a total 'dick' as Cobra put it, Lucy could literally hear him growling as he continuously flirted with her and eyed her body up. She wanted nothing more than to tell the perverted male to screw himself but alas, she was a 'lady' and ladies didn't tell people to screw themselves. Lucy licked her dry lips nervously, she still wasn't sure what to do-she wanted to be happy with Cobra for the rest of her life but how was she supposed to escape her fiancé, her father had been watching her more closely as of late and had upped her guards to more than just her maroon haired lover.

She had brought up the subject to Cobra multiple times over the past three weeks they had been together but each time she had he would look away from her pleading eyes or tell her that it was her decision-her life and she should decide on her own. When she tried to argue back and say it was not just her life anymore but both of theirs he would ignore her and turn away, signaling the end of the conversation.

Running her brush through her hair Lucy frowned, she still hadn't decided and the day she would be married off was quickly approaching-something that added to the pressure the blonde princess was feeling. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell him, the big secret she had kept from him for the past few days and though it was hard to do considering the man could see every bit of her pure soul, she knew she needed to do it at some point. Sighing as the door clicked open she turned in her chair to see the man in question, he smiled and approached her.

"You look beautiful, Bright Eyes."

* * *

 ** _'It was then that the day_** _  
_ ** _July 3rd of X686 had arrived._** _  
_ ** _Zeref, as futile as it was, protested my arranged marriage_** _  
_ ** _and said he would prevent my happiness from being shattered._** _  
_ ** _Oh, Zeref-how I wish I could have kept your light from fading.'_**

* * *

The king stood at the end of the aisle as he waited for his daughter and the prisoner to come and meet him, everything was going smoothly and nothing had happened as of yet to disturb the wedding but Jude had a sickly feeling that something was going to happen the moment the ceremony started. He was already nervous as is with Lucy's fiancé standing impatiently at the end of the aisle, the noble guest-half of their names gone unknown to him- were waiting with bored looks on their faces,

Briefly, the king wondered whether his daughter had run off last minute but quickly dismissed the crazed thought, his daughter knew of the consequences that would be brought upon her had she decided to escape her wedding with the duke- it would be a indefinite death wish had she of done what he feared but as he glanced to the side his eyes crinkled in delight to see his daughter-her guard not far behind.

"Lucy I see you have decided to go through with your marriage," his joyful smile did not prod any response from the young princess as she simply looked away with a scowl on her face and looped her arm with his. Jude frowned slightly at her ignorant behavior and nudged her slender side tightly covered with a corset, "will you not say anything to your father before you are a married woman, Lucy?" Finally she turned her hatred-filled brown eyes to look into his dark ones,

"You are not my father," she spat simply to him-shocking him with her malice filled voice, "my father died along with my mother. You are just a monster taking shape of his body." Narrowing his eyes he gripped her chin and turned to fully face her, a hardened look in his eyes as he stared at his defiant daughter,

"I am your father- and must you bring up Layla the day of your wedding!?"

"Why can I not!?" She said in a grating voice, "If anything you should not be speaking the queens name so freely,"

"I was her husband and am the kin-"

"That's exactly it," she told him, a sarcastic smirk on her face, "you were her husband and you married into this family-you were never anything more than a servant boy before Mama fell in love with you but the difference between you and the last king is that he was loving no matter what and allowed his daughter to marry who she pleased."

"And what would you know about a poor life huh!? You were a princess for your whole life and had no worries!?"

"No worries!?" She laughed, her father was being quite amusing today and already she could feel the tenseness radiating off her current lover as she glared at the king, "I had to worry whether my own father loved me or not, whether it was all a lie while my mother was alive or if he was willing to kill me to keep me away from things he wished me not to see or know!"

"You are nothing more than a spoiled brat!" He growled as the organ began to play. She smirked, a devious glint in her eye as she spat on his shoe without a care as to who saw,

"Fuck you."

* * *

 ** _'Zeref-my love._** _  
_ ** _If ever were you to find this,_** _  
_ ** _I want you to know that our child shall stay safe with me._** _  
_ ** _I wish for you to keep me in your heart_** _  
_ ** _and watch over our family for all of eternity.'_**

* * *

Her father's arm was gripping her own tightly as he forcefully dragged her down the aisle to her soon-to-be husband, he disgusted her to the very core of her being as the wrinkled face of the thirty five year old smiled, his tongue slipping out between his lips to lick them and dampen the soft flesh as he stared her up and down. Lucy could hear Cobra growling at his lust-filled gaze, she wasn't the only one who wanted to rip the male's genitals off with a steak knife but she needed to stay come.

Mavis forbid this man to touch her against her will.

Her father smiled against her ear as he whispered, "he'll fuck you enough-don't worry about me my dear daughter..." She almost threw up right then, a small tear slipping from her eyes as she stared up at the sunny sky. She hoped her mother wasn't watching this pitiful moment in her life, Layla had wanted her to be happy. Now she stood before the elder male-soon to be her husband and king of her home, her stomach rolling uncomfortably as she turned her eyes away from the male to look at her love.

The priest speaking words out to both them and the crowd of nobles gathered around them, she could see the fury within Cobra's indigo eye, she loved the man so much but he would have nothing more than bad luck if he were to love her any longer. Maybe this was the best, she decided that she would marry the sick pervert in front of her to set Cobra free, he could find another person to love and cherish more than her because though she was going to become the queen she was not allowed to have a male to act like a mistress like the future king could, she was a lady and they could not have affairs like the men.

A tear trailed down the side of her pale face as the priest finally asked if anyone was against their marriage, a slight silence descending upon the group of nobles and few lucky servants before...

"I'm against this marriage!"

* * *

 ** _'Do you remember Zeref,_** ** _  
_** ** _we promised to go on a journey together?_** ** _  
_** ** _We have a family now and even if you're not with me_** ** _  
_** ** _you will always be my only.'_**

* * *

Cobra raised his hand high and proudly as he stepped forward, as soon as the tear spilled over Lucy's cheek the maroon haired male couldn't stand by anymore. He smirked as he saw the blonde princess drop the elder males hands and turned to him with a happy smile plastered on his face that did not go unnoticed to any of the present parties at the wedding, each and every noble stared at the pair in shock as they watched the scene unfold-nobody had suspected the ex-prisoner to object to their princess' marriage.

He glared challengingly at the elder man who glared back with just as much intensity, Cobra could hear every sick and twisted though his soul had screamed as he gazed lustfully at _his_ mate and _his_ lover-ignoring Lucy's obviously uncomfortable state of mind as she stood their sweating bullets in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to punch over half of the guests at this wedding but he was more than happy to settle with Jude and the sick fuck in front of him, Cobra's eyes narrowed at the priest,

"Isn't a marriage supposed to be done willingly by both people?" The priest raised a brow at Cobras argument before nodding slowly moments later to confirm his words,

"Yes but both have willingly come here have they not?"

Cobra snorted, how blind were these people, "have you seen the look on her face?" he challenged, "'cuz to me it looks like she's about to blow chunks everywhere if she so much as has so kiss the old fucks cheek, she's crying for fucks sakes!" He threw his hands up in the air as if to prove his pint-earning a small giggle from his blonde beauty.

"She could be crying from joy!"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah! I'm sure the princess loves to cry with a big frown on her face when she's happy because that fucking makes a lot of sense, thanks pal!" He mocked the male who shouted out the dumb answer. Really all these nobles were ignorant of the wishes of Lucy- was he and Jude the only one who knew what she wanted even if her father refused to answer them and force her to do this at least he acknowledge her will to not get married to any sick perverted fuck he picked out.

"Erik!"

Whipping around he stared in surprise as Lucy pushed him out of the way of an incoming arrow, and he watched in horror as the love of his life took the arrow with a painful cry and fell backwards.

Red, crimson blood staining her white dress.

With blood tears falling from her pain filled face.

His whole world seemed to go blank in that moment.

* * *

 ** _'I miss you Zeref,_** ** _  
_** ** _our little boy-yes boy_** ** _  
_** ** _will be born soon and I will love him for all my life._** ** _  
_** ** _I fear I may be leaving this life soon Zeref,_** ** _  
_** ** _but I stay strong for our son._** ** _  
_** ** _He must be born healthy,_** ** _  
_** ** _he must be.'_**

* * *

Cobra stared wide-eyed at the blonde-slowly falling to the ground as her beautifully white, silk dress slowly shaded into the color of scarlet red blood, as her souls desperate whispers slowly began to fade he could hear another faded whimper come from her stomach- had he heard wrong? Or was the small whimper coming from not the blondes soul-but her womb. The arrow piercing the flesh of her stomach was what made him snap out of his initial shock, the love of his life was laying there on the ground, the life slowly fading form her beautiful brown eyes.

Dropping to his knees, he ignored the screams from the guards to get away from the princess-he didn't care whether he was shot or not as he placed his hand over the spot on her womb-where the faint cry of an extra soul resided. Tears pricked at his eyes at the thought, they had created something beautiful and now, the beautiful something was going to die because of him. The tears spilled over as he let out a pain-filled sob, resting his head against his dying lover's stomach. "Why!?"

His anguished cry resounded around the garden, the love of his life and now his unborn child was dying, he was losing two things that are and would be the most important things in his life, he would give up his life if it meant they could live a happy life, even if it meant with another man or without him being around, for Mavis sake why couldn't have been him!? _'Erik...'_ he sniffled and turned to look at his beautiful lover, a small trail of crimson liquid spilling from her eyes as she cried-all the while a weak smile on her lips. _'You know I love you Erik,'_ shakily he brought her knuckles up to his mouth to kiss them lightly, his lower lip trembling the shallower her breaths became.

"P-Please don't leave me Bright Eyes," he whimpered helplessly as he buried his face into her stomach, her now crimson colored dress staining his clothes, "please, not now. I love you so much-think of us, the baby please don't give up!" His heart sunk at the weak cough she gave in response, more blood spilling from her mouth as she did, her shallow breathing sped up as she desperately clung to her slowly fading life. Lucy placed her hand over top of his calloused fingers that lay over her abdomen, it was already too late for her and even though she wanted to stay strong for her baby she was not Mavis and she was not her mother.

 _'I-I can't Erik,'_ her internal cries broke her lovers heart as more tear spilled down her face, she wanted nothing more than to stay alive and raise their child with him but she was at the end of her life as she could already hear the slow ticking of the clock that was her life beginning to slow _'The baby, he would want you to be happy'_. She gripped his hand tighter and squeezed her eyes tightly as he crawled up to her face and tenderly stroked her cheek, "I-I l-ove you so mu-uch Erik." She leaned into his warm touch as he dipped down to press a salty kiss on her lips as she slowly closed her eyes, the last of her life fading from her as she was held in her lover's arms for the last time.

Cobra's heart stilled as he could no longer hear Lucy's heart beat, no longer feel the warmth in her body, no longer hear her or their unborn child's wavering soul, everything that he had cared for has finally disappeared, the final string that kept him attached to sanity had been severed and now he was left alone in this dreadful world. His sensitive ears picking up the faint sound of arrows being positioned in the bow's. he glanced down at the blonde and slowly closed her eyes that had opened as he cried, he glanced down at her now silent abdomen and kissed it where their baby had been growing, he-as his lover specified- should of had a life where he could be happy and yet he had succumbed to the same tragic fate as his mother.

Standing up wordlessly, his bangs shadowing his fury-filled eyes, Cobra let out a roar sounding much like a dragons filled with pain as he stared at what he considered to be his mates now limp and lifeless body, the sounds of arrows being released and aimed toward him filling his ears in the background as he decided that he would soon follow the fate of his son and lovers. _'I love you Bright Eyes, you and our son both.'_

Cobra had been Lucy's antidote for her loneliness and although poisonous she as sure she would never regret a moment of it as she waited in the afterlife for her lover with their son cradled gently in her loving arms.

* * *

 ** _'I've said my final farewells,_** ** _  
_** ** _our son is beautiful_** ** _  
_** ** _he has my hair and your beautiful eyes Zeref._** ** _  
_** ** _I'm sure you would have been the best father Zeref,_** ** _  
_** ** _Remember our promise?_** ** _  
_** ** _Let's go on a journey together in the afterlife, okay?_** ** _  
_** ** _Your Love,'_** ** _  
_** ** _~Mavis Vermillion_**

* * *

 **The end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _'-it's calling me home.'_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shattered-Nightmares712: Well, that's it guys! This is the end of CoLu week and the end of this short story, hopefully you enjoyed the updates throughout the week and will try to participate or continue supporting CoLu week next year! I'd like to thank all those who review; Dragon'sHost, Eien ni Touko, GemNika, xXCelestialGodessXx, WordsWithoutFriends and VlPluvFT, thanks to you all for all your wonderful reviews! It made me really happy to see them! The wedding dress is on my account profile if you would like to see-it's nothing grand, just a simple dress which I think would suit Lucy but if you don't like it then picture her in the one she wore at the grand magic games. I was actually planning for Lucy and Cobra to go search for her keys but I decided this would be a good ending, sorry for those of you who hate sad endings but this is what i thought of! But anyway, thanks again guys for supporting this story throughout the week!** **  
** **Love you!** **  
** **Bye!**

 **Love it? Hate it? Review!**


End file.
